


[2]Yoonmin AU- "Out of Your Mind"

by GaJrTheKPopper



Series: Yoonmin AUs [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dominant!Jimin, Dominant!Jungkook, F/F, GOT7 - Freeform, Gen, LongLostSister!Fluffy, M/M, PolifeOfficer!Jimin, Psycho!Yoongi, Seventeen - Freeform, SoulSister!Fluffy, Student!Miu, Submissive!Taehyung, Submissive!Yoongi, Tutor!Fluffy, monsta x - Freeform, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaJrTheKPopper/pseuds/GaJrTheKPopper
Summary: WARNING: This book contains bloody and disturbing scenes as well as some Smuts and it might trigger some mental issues. It also contains lots of fluff and cheesy scenes because I want it to be that way. If you're a soft stan, please take this friendly warning before you start reading the second book of Yoonmin AU- "I Like You".Min Yoongi, a mental serial killer who liked to torture his victims before killing them. Until he met his favorite toy, Park Jimin.Min Yoongi- Age 24, Serial Killer, parents Mr. and Mrs. Min. Siblings? A Hyung, but died due to a car crash. His parents died when he was only 5 years old, his older brother died when he was 13 and his uncle abused him. He used to be made fun of in High School and has killed 4 of his bullies and he has 3 more to go.I'm Officer Park Jimin, I'm the one in charge of this mission with my partners Taehyung and Jungkook. We are to meet at a bar that Mark, Yugyeom, and BamBam meet. These are his last targets and the ones that Taehyung and Jungkook will be keeping an eye on meanwhile I capture Min Yoongi.Book Cover by  @CristelMin_JiYeon





	1. Officer Jimin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know two of you guys told me to write "How to Save a Life", but believe me, this story is gonna be as good as that one. I'm so sorry for the long absence! I literally had to focus on my studies in order to get a good score on the PSATs and I don't wanna fail this year nor next year, I wanna graduate in 2020 and my parents are gonna be on my arse if I do NOT do well.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for the love and support on the first AU! And yes, you'll see how this one is going to be connected to the last one. Love you all and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

**_Jimin's POV_ **

  
"JIMIN-SSI!" Jungkook yelled at me.  
  
I smacked my lips together, he knew very well that pissed me off. How hard is it to call me "Jimin Hyung"? I sighed and just decided to answer since I didn't want to yell at him and besides, I'm in the open, the desks here don't have offices like in the movies. Which suck because then people can see everything that you're doing, even if they say that they're doing their job. Hoseok promised me that I would have my own office soon enough.  
  
I poked my tongue on my cheek and he noticed as he laughed a little, "Yes, Jungkookie-ah?"  
  
He stopped laughing and gave me a death stare, "Don't call me that."  
  
"Then stop calling me 'Jimin-ssi', respect your elders you witty punk," I retorted and he smiled once more.  
  
"Hoseok is calling you, he says that it's something important. A new mission assigned for us!" he excited.  
  
"Is that so?" I rose an eyebrow and he nodded.  
  
"It's about the serial killer, Min Yoongi," he told me.  
  
My blood turned cold, Min Yoongi... The most well-known Serial Killer due to his gruesome ways of leaving his victims unrecognizable. I felt a shiver run down my spine at just the memories of the corpses.  
  
"Let's go," I stood up from my chair and followed Jungkook to Hoseok's Office. Once we entered, Taehyung was already there. He smiled at us and hugged Jungkook as he ruffled his hair, yes, they're dating.  
  
"Okay, now that you three are together, I have a mission that I'll leave you in charge, Jimin-ah," Hoseok looked at me dead in the eye and I nodded.  
  
"I heard it's about the Serial Killer Min Yoongi. What do you want us to do sir?" I asked him.  
  
"You guys are the basically the Holy Trinity. I need you guys to use that title that the people have given you and use it wisely. People are scared, they have seen how gruesome Min Yoongi has left his victims. Those people who have found the victims' bodies beside the trash can, or out in the open are terrified. We need to catch him, but someone came in today. Actually, three guys came in and told me something interesting," he paused.  
  
"What is it?" Taehyung asked, falling into a serious expression as he wrapped one arm around Jungkook's waist.  
  
"Their names are Mark, BamBam, and Yugyeom. They noticed something, that he has been killing people who used to be their classmates or people who they used to hang around with. And since they noticed that Jinyoung, Jackson, Jaebum, and YoungJae have been tortured the most and taken bits by bits, they think that they are the ones next," Hoseok paused.  
  
"Why do they think they're the next targets?" I asked him.  
  
"Because... they used to bully him when he was in High School," Hoseok told us.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "That isn't reason enough for someone to go apeshit and kill anyone who might have been close to them. Don't you think? Why don't you let me talk with them?"  
  
"Jimin..." Hoseok glared at me and I sighed, trying to remain calm so that my edgy behavior won't kick in.  
  
"I'm sorry, but as an Officer, I must know the whole story. This Min Yoongi wouldn't be after their asses just because they bullied him in High School, something must have happened that made him lose his shit and have this feeling of revenge to murder them," I explained.  
  
"I know, but I don't think they did anything that serious in order for this guy to go after them. I mean, they were just kids, what could they have possibly done to him besides tease him and maybe intimidate him?" Hoseok told me.  
  
"Hoseok hyung..." I groaned at him.  
  
"Okay, then you tell me something that they might have done to him. Go on, tell me," Hoseok sounded annoyed.  
  
"Just think about it hyung, what did they do that they haven't told us? Did they beat him up? Did they break some of his bones? Did they hurt him psychologically? Did they call him names? Did they shame him? Hyung... a lot of things happen in High School. And it only gets worse as the years go by," I told him.  
  
"Are you saying this because of how JiHyun used to be bullied in school?" he asked.  
  
"Not only him, but also my adopted sister. I've seen how dangerous Schools are getting and it pisses me off that I can do very little for them," I told him.  
  
"It's alright Jimin-ah, but please, if you wanna know more information, ask them. I can only tell you very little," Hoseok told me.  
  
"So, do we have a picture of this well-known Serial Killer?" Jungkook asked.  
  
"No," Hoseok groaned. "That's what frustrates me the most. Not even a little picture of him when he was younger, just his birth certificate picture and baby pictures, but that's it."  
  
"Do you think that... someone hacked the system and erased his recent pictures so that we won't know how he looks like now?" Taehyung asked.  
  
"That's more than likely. But... who would be helping him?" Jungkook asked.  
  
"Probably someone as crazy as him," Hoseok pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
  
  
**_Fluffy's POV_**

  
  
I sighed sitting back at this big desk, I just came back from doing a new hairstyle meanwhile my adopted brother Yoongi came home this morning. He was busy cleaning himself up from last night, and good thing that the police found Jinyoung's body. I don't want to witness how little by little Yoongi peeled his skin off as Jinyoung screamed in agony and shoved a knife up his ass.  
  
You would be surprised that people know so little of us and what I do. I'm a hacker and the doctor of this family. I'm the one who cures this family and the one who erases Yoongi's pictures from any possible website of people's phone. I have this hardware of detecting Yoongi's face and my laptop just pops up images of him. All I have to do is delete his pictures and make sure that the police don't know how he looks.  
  
However, I can't erase him from people's minds. That's the hardest part. So normally, I would either use my gun with a gun silencer. Or, I could put a self-destruct virus on their phone and make their phone get on fire. As much as I hate Yoongi's way of revenge, he has all the right to do those kinds of sick things to his bullies.  
  
Let me tell you before you get more confused. Yoongi was social phobic when I met him. I overheard an empty classroom someone crying and begging them to stop. That's when my instincts kicked in. Since I knew very well my martial arts, I immediately went right in and found 7 boys taking turns to hit him and kick him. I never felt my blood boil inside of me until I finally snapped when one of them turned around and smirked, telling me that they were gonna have fun with me. I wasn't dumb for a 6-year-old.  
  
That is when I grabbed his pinkie finger and twisted it, making him scream in pain and the other friends tried to help him, but I managed to beat them up. I didn't know how scary I really could be until those seven guys tried to do me wrong and the helpless boy groaning in pain. After a good beating, they let me with the broken boy curled up in a ball on the floor, groaning and muffling his cries as I lightly patted his back and he looked up at me with fear.  
  
"Are you going to hit me t-too?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm here to help you," I told him.  
  
Ever since then, I took him under my care with his big brother back then. But... he died as well and Yoongi was left broken, without a family and without hope, until I told him.  
  
"You know that you're my brother, right?" I hugged him lightly.  
  
He cried in my arms like a little boy, even though he was seven years older than me. He was really fragile, until one day... that little boy vanished out of thin air one day after he came from his last day of High School. The 13-year-old Yoongi vanished, the Yoongi that I met when I was only seven years younger than him. This 18-year-old Yoongi scared me. He wanted revenge, because... Jackson and Jinyoung raped him... meanwhile the rest watched.


	2. Serial Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wkbhvugyw hbwugyf yugb ubewfjygb u
> 
> I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST THE BOOK COVER ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!
> 
> So here ya go and enjoy the chapter!

 

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

  
People really don't know who I am. Which I'm glad. Thanks to Fluffy, I'm able to fit in perfectly since she always tells me that I don't have the face of a murderer but of a good man. Sometimes I laugh at her, she knows how stupid that sounds. But I guess she's right, I do look like I good man when I have a soft smile on my face. I know she's not proud of me for what I do, but she understands that I wasn't always like this.  
  
When I finally graduated from High School at the age of 18, I went to the Military for 2 years and studied a lot of things there. I was an ace with guns and daggers. I was an ace of Human anatomy and the nervous system. I also studied Psychology there and treated myself first, now I know how others act the way they did. But it never justified what those idiots did to me. Left with broken bones and bruises, and the last thing that made me snap was... that horrifying act Jackson and Jinyoung did to me.  
  
I never did anything to them, I never messed with them, they only picked on me because I was always on my own. I was a nobody back then, but I always had As and Bs on my grades because I wanted my hyung to be proud of me. I was made fun of when I had to wear makeup to school to hide the bruises they gave me. I was often beaten half unconscious in one empty classroom that no one used. But what could I say? It's Daegu, life is hard in here. I only had my hyung to rely on. I didn't have any friends. No one talked to me because I looked intimidating, but actually, I craved for some friends and attention. But never in my life did I want attention because of those seven people that ruined my life.  
  
But, there were only two who made my High School days bearable. Someone whose name was Jimin and the other guy who secretly helped me Taehyung. I used to be close to them, especially Jimin. Jimin was a Soccer Player of the Busan Soccer Team. I was in Basketball. How did we meet? I watched him as he played Soccer against our school's Soccer team, Daegu Daggers. His team used to be called Busan Bachelors. Though I do not know why, but I guess it's because it starts with B just like his hometown.  
  
Taehyung always helped Fluffy to carry me, those two really did a lot for me. And I'll never forget him. But Jimin... after Soccer Season was over, we kept in touch until one day... he changed his phone number. I even went to where he used to live, and that's when it hit me: He went to the Dance School he was talking about. He changed his phone number and never called me. And you know what? It hurt like a bitch.  
  
Maybe I had the hope to still keep on seeing him, to somehow go to the other side and look for him. But how many people were named Park Jimin in Busan? Would people know him? Would someone have known who I was talking about? What if he left? What if he doesn't live in Busan anymore?  
  
I always went to our meeting spot, the old and abandoned train station between our hometowns. We used to play with the rusted rail and blow the old whistle. We used to pretend to be secret agents and played with finger guns and shoot at one another and we'd both fall and laugh it out. He was... like the little brother. No, scratch that, I would be lying if I said that. You see, I've been fooling myself thinking that. 'He's just a little brother' thing. But actually, without me knowing what to call this feeling, its stronger than that. It's not brotherly love that I feel towards him, it's something more. I don't know what to call it because I've never experienced it before. Should I be scared?  
  
"Hyung, what are your dreams?" he once asked when we laid on top of the old rusty train, looking up at the stars.  
  
"Honestly, I wanna make music, good music. I wanna produce good music and... comfort people with my composed songs," I told him once.  
  
He turned to me and I turned to him, we looked at each other's eyes as the stars sparkled in our eyes. I smiled lightly, with my broken lip from earlier.  
  
"Hyung... I hate it when you're hurt. Why don't you take Self-Defense classes?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head, "It's seven against one Jiminie, I'm not Superman."  
  
"But you can be Agust D man," he grinned. That's right, he didn't know my real name, I never had the chance to tell him. I only told him that it was best if he didn't know my name and he understood why.  
  
I laughed a little even though it hurt my abdominal muscles, "Ouch."  
  
Jimin furrowed his eyebrows and without my permission, lifted up my shirt that revealed all the bruises that I had, I tried to pull my shirt down, but since he was stronger than me, he didn't budge.  
  
"Did they do this hyung?!" he yelled, glaring at me.  
  
"Yah, stop touching- hey! That hurt!" I flinched when he lightly pressed on one of the bruises. He then abruptly let go of my shirt and pulled me up to his lap and buried his head on the crook of my neck as I felt his unsteady breathing. My heart was a wreck, and I was afraid that he might hear it.  
  
"I detest them..." he muttered as I then felt something wet on my neck, was he crying?  
  
I pulled away and cupped his chubby cheeks with my slender hands. He was crying, he was angry at them, but also at me for not defending myself. That night before he left, he heard me sob for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, did I throw a lot in there? Well, just keep reading for the tea to be spilled.


	3. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but I promise that the chapter will get longer, believe me. Thank you very much for reading and see you guys until the next chapter!

**_Fluffy's POV_ **

  
  
Sometimes I really hate helping him out, not because of what he does to them later, but because I hate the attention I'm getting now. This short 'elegant' red dress made me feel like a fucking fish in the middle of a tank full of hungry sharks. This shitty Mark better be here tonight, or else I'll end up killing one of the fucking sharks staring at me. But to my surprise, they were all there drinking. They looked at me and his friends nudged him, encouraging him to ask me for something I could not hear but I could guess that it was a drink or something. I sat down three seats away from them and my best guy friend Alex G. came to me with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey darlin', what are you doing here tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Helping someone out," I told him, he knew exactly that I hated the attention that I was getting.  
  
"Is that so?" he mocked me and I cracked a smile.  
  
"Shut up, bro," I laughed a little and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw an unknown drunk man grinning at me.  
  
"Hey, sexy lady, wanna go somewhere private and talk?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, I don't speak to drunkards like you," I told him and turned to Alex, but he abruptly turned me around and I deliberately punched his nose, making him groan in pain. "Don't mess with a bitch like me, drunk retarded piece of shitty asshole."  
  
I flipped my hair as his friends then came for him and two of them dragged me, Alex told them to let go of me before he did something to them, but they didn't listen until... another man came to step in their way and smiled at them.  
  
"Can you please, let go of this young lady?" he asked kindly.  
  
I looked at them, and since they were distracted, I took this chance to free myself by pushing myself down harshly, making them lose their balance and let go of me, I kicked one on the stomach and the other one right on his face. I then turned to him and smiled, I grabbed his tie and pulled him towards me just to land a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Chief, but I had it under control," I winked at him and went back to my seat.  
  
"Since when have you been good with Martial Arts?" Alex asked me as he served someone else a drink.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know, it just comes out of the many movies I watched," I lied and he laughed.  
  
"Alright, just be careful around probable gang members here, they're a pain in the ass to deal with," he sighed and I patted his hand.  
  
"Don't worry, I got something under the dress just in case," I told him.  
  
"Use it wisely," he muttered and I giggled.  
  
"I sure will," I smiled and he went back to serve another client.  
  
Someone sat down and I turned my head to see Mark scratching the back of his neck and give me a sweet smile, "That was pretty badass, you beat three men in one night."  
  
I chuckled a little and he joined me, I looked down, pretending that I was blushing and he put a lock of my hair behind my ear and I looked at him. He wasn't bad looking, he was actually handsome. But the problem is... he's the same age as Yoongi. Mark Yi-en Tuan, moved to Seoul when he was little but his father bought a house in Daegu, making him attend school and learn Korean. Ever since then, he slowly started to fit in and make friends with many others.  
  
"Well, um, thank you..." I gave him a face to let him know that I needed to have his name, even though I already knew who he was.  
  
"Mark, Mark Tuan at your service," he chuckled and stretched his hand for me to shake.  
  
I looked at it and purposely gave him a strong handshake and he was taken aback at how strong I was. Not that it was the first reaction by a boy, but because I like to be seen as someone to not be messed with, especially my siblings.  
  
"Wow, you're really strong," he noted and I smiled innocently.  
  
"Thank you, seems like working out does pay off," I lightly nudged his ribs and he laughed.  
  
"Wanna dance? The songs are getting pretty lit," he told me.  
  
I nodded and took my hand out for him to hold, "Bye bro, see you some other time!"  
  
"Bye Darlin'!" he told me as he served another drink.  
  
We went to the dance floor and some waiter handed us a drink, we drank and since I wasn't good with strong alcohol, I decided to leave my beer halfway. He kept drinking and drinking while dancing with me. He got loose and I noticed that three men were looking our way. I knew this would happen. They are being guarded. They know my face, seems like next time, I'll have to change my appearance.  
  
Mark trailed wet kisses down my collarbone to my cleavage, I just let him do that and held the urge to break my beer on his face and kill him myself. I pulled him by his hair and smashed my lips on his lips and he smirked against my lips.  
  
"Inpatient baby girl?" he said in a raspy way.  
  
"Whose fault is it?" I looked at him through my eyelashes and he bit his lower lip.  
  
"Seems like I have to finish what I started," he kissed me once more and I looked at those three people, looking away. This was perfect, I smirked against his kiss.  
  
"Why don't we go to my place?" I broke the kiss and whispered to him.  
  
"I would love that," he chuckled and I lead him to the exit and Yoongi's car was just outside.  
  
I grinned at him as I led Mark to the car and I opened the door and pushed him in quickly, I jumped right in behind him to the back seat and closed the door, the three cops were getting out and Yoongi raced down the road, and of course, he painted the car's plate with black paint like his black Lamborghini Aventador.

  
  
"What's going on?" Mark asked.  
  
"Sorry baby boy, but you've been tricked," I turned to him and knocked him out cold with one of my powerful punches.  
  
"Thank you Fluffy, I owe you," Yoongi said as he then raced and passed through the red lights and we lost the cops behind us. We were now heading home, we just needed to get rid of the cops before leading them to some other place and for them to not know our home direction. Sorry, did I say home? I meant mansion.


	4. The Bet

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

  


  
As I spend away with Fluffy and Mark in the back seats, I caught the glimpse of someone who I've been dying to see for years. I couldn't believe it, even though I was driving like a total psycho, my mind was somewhere else. I then heard a little snap from the back and Fluffy giggled.  
  
"They seriously put a device on him to know where he is, how pitiful that I'm too smart for them," she said and I stayed silent.  
  
"Do you know the cops who were watching him?" I asked her curiously, I wanted to verify if it was really him or not.  
  
"Sure, need their background?" she asked.  
  
"No, just their names, really," I told her.  
  
"You'll be shocked when I tell you two names that sound very familiar to you, but sure. Chief Jung Hoseok, single, about to turn 24, has an older sister named Jung Da-won, he has parents- wait, what the hell, you only told me names, not their background information. Sorry," she sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at her through the little mirror.  
  
"I'm just... stressed. That's all," she told me. "But anyway, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Park Jimin."  
  
I then stopped abruptly in front of our mansion and looked back at her. She nodded. I felt my heart drop, I didn't want to kill him, like I don't care about this Jungkook and Hoseok guy, but Taehyung and Jimin? How can I ever land a finger on them? They were there for me so how can I possibly kill them? I might be a cold-hearted asshole, but I'm not ungrateful for what they've done for me.  
  
I slumped back onto my seat and groaned, "Why do they have to be the cops watching over them? Goddamn it."  
  
"I knew this would be hard for you, but what surprised me was that Taehyung didn't recognize me," Fluffy told me.  
  
"I'm surprised as well, but what can we say? You didn't wear makeup and a short dress before. Just barefaced and school uniform. You didn't wear anything provoking back then, and let's face it, but makeup does make you look older than you really are," I told her.  
  
She laughed, "Damn, do I seriously look that different? I mean, I really don't look that stunning."  
  
I rose my left eyebrow and looked at her, "How much do you bet that if I posted a pic of you and me in Instagram that it won't get dirty comments and a lot of likes in just a matter of minutes?"  
  
"Hah! I bet $1,000 that if in 5 minutes we do not reach 1.5K hearts, you'll have to let Mark, BamBam, and Yugyeom live," she smirked.  
  
I poked my tongue against my left cheek, clearly pissed at the thought, "Alright, but if I win, you'll have to help me torture them."  
  
She groaned, "Fine, but just don't make me do gruesome stuff besides cutting and stabbing with a little knife, deal?"  
  
I smirked, "Deal."  
  
So I took a picture of us and posted it on Instagram, I put a sticker over my face and she covered half of her face with her small hand with a sexy stare at the camera and I put the timer, in a matter of seconds, there was a lot of spam with comments like "Sexy mama" "Wanna fuck with me?" "Hey, baby girl" "Wanna go out? ;)" and a bunch of emojis. The likes went from 0 to 124 in 30 seconds. I looked at the time and kept track of the 5 minutes and she fiddled with her fingers, she sees that she might lose. I smirked.  
  
"Seems like... I'm gonna win the bet," I told her with a triumph tone.  
  
"Not so fast Softie, we still have 3 minutes to go and it's only 598 likes. You better step down you pride because at this rate it seems like you're going to lose," she grinned and I squinted my eyes at her.  
  
"Is that so?" I rose my left eyebrow.  
  
"Try me, I wouldn't have bet $1,000 if I knew I was gonna lose, you barely have followers, the maximum of followers you have is 1.1K not 1.5K," she grinned and I pouted.  
  
"You're evil," I shoved her face and she laughed.  
  
"Anyway, meanwhile you're there, I'll take care of Mark," she told me.  
  
"Actually, why don't we just leave him here tied up in ropes that burn your skin?" I asked and she thought for a while and nodded.  
  
"Alrighty, then let's get him out and tie him up like a worm, deal?" she asked me.  
  
"Deal," I nodded and she effortlessly carried him over her shoulders like he didn't weight much. "Have you been working out?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" she asked.  
  
I chuckled, "Yes, but anyway, let's go before anyone asks why the hell is there a man over your shoulder like a potato sack."  
  
She giggled, "You're so mean."  
  
"Well, I would give less of a shit anyway," I poked my tongue on my right cheek and walked to the door to unlock it and held it open for her.  
  
She went in and I locked the door once more. We went to her room and straight to her closet, I cut in half her clothes and made way to open the secret door behind the wall and pressed on the little bump on the wall and the secret door opened. I let her go first and then I went in after her, we tied up Mark with the ropes that she had in her little basement and left him there.  
  
"Oh, And Yoongs, you lost," she said.  
  
"How do you-?"  
  
She pointed at her computer screen and my phone's screen appeared, I really did lose the bet. She chuckled as I cursed.  
  
"Now you're going to torture them with only punches and kicks, maybe some broken ribs here and there, but no killing. You can beat them up, but not chop any of their limps. Got it?" she glared at me. "I'm just tired of cleaning all the blood after you're done with them."  
  
"Could have told me earlier, don't you think?" I rose an eyebrow.  
  
"You never listen to me anyway," she shook her head and I chuckled.  
  
"So, wanna go eat some ice cream?" I asked.  
  
"What the fuck is up with you? One, I'm on a diet. Two, it's almost twelve in the morning. Three, I need to check if your face pops up in any of the screens. Four, I would love to," she grinned and I pinched her left cheek.  
  
"Then let's go to the fridge and get some ice cream," I lead the way out and locked Mark in there.


	5. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is me or is Jimin really about to rip someone's limps? LOL, please enjoy and thank you for the support and LOVE!
> 
> *VIOLENTLY KISSES THE SCREEN*
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support and I hope you enjoy this new AU!

**_Jimin's POV_ **

  


  
"Fuck!" I cursed as I was slowly losing them out of my sight. They discovered that Mark had a tracking chip on him and they killed it. Now we were chasing after them, and because the car plate was painted pitch black like the car and the night, it might be impossible for my Police Camera to catch a little glimpse of it.  
  
I stepped harder on the gas pedal but I had to make a sharp turn because a car almost hit me. I spun like 3 times and luckily, it was just a small damage on the other car, I cursed as then I lost them out of sight. Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jungkook got out of their cruises and rushed to me.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hoseok asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but whoever the fuck just made me lose them, they will get a ticket for speeding 50MPH at a 45MPH area," I glared at the person inside the car and he lowered his head.  
  
"Gotcha," Taehyung took out his little booklet where we put tickets and the man in the car put his head on his hands in the wheel and I ripped my eyes off of him.  
  
I needed to calm down, I HAD to calm down. I don't want to go up to him and beat him up for making me lose that damned woman with the black car and whoever was behind the fucking wheel. But something told me that the woman and the so-named 'Min Yoongi' were working together, or he just made her do it since she is damn lucky he hasn't killed her. I inhaled and exhaled until my boiling blood cooled down and I heard the driver of the car get out of my way and headed to his destiny.  
  
"Jimin-ah, you okay?" Hoseok asked when he saw my relaxed expression.  
  
I sighed, it was clear that he is worried, "Yes hyung, I'm okay now."  
  
He lightly smiled, "Don't worry, okay? We'll catch them and interrogate them once we have them in our power."  
  
"Thank you, hyung."  
  
"Go home and have some rest, we'll pick this up tomorrow. Don't stress too much," he told me and I sighed defeated, I really have lost them, didn't I?  
  
"Thank you Hoseok-hyung, I'll do so right now," I told him and turned to my cruiser and got inside it and drove home. I felt exhausted and emotionally drained, this 'Yoongi' guy seriously knows how to piss someone off, don't you think?  
  
As soon as I entered my home, I kicked my shoes off and put my belt where I have all my gears in. My pepper spray, my gun, my flashlight, my two handcuffs, my two magazines of ammo, another small flashlight, my electric gun, my little walkie-talkie that I use to communicate with my comrades, the little machine I use to measure alcohol in someone's system, some alcohol cloths that are in small little bags that are inside the little pocket, some ointment as well, disposable gloves, and the baton that I use to normally poke the criminals with. Oh, and the two small pistols that I have right beside my ribs, I took that off as well and put them both on my bed.   
  
It was all in there just in case of an emergency. But it seems like tonight just isn't my lucky night. Not only did I let that driver distract me, but... Mark could die as well.  
  
I sighed, is this guy seriously going to kill all seven of them? But... what did they do to him? What happened to him that was so bad that he decided to hunt them down and kill them in such an inhumane way?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted as soon as my two younger siblings knocked on my bedroom's door and I grunted.  
  
"Oppa, are you okay?" Miu asked.  
  
"Hyung, everything alright?" Jihyun asked me.  
  
I sighed and walked to my door and ruffled my hair, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a rough night and had no luck tonight. Nothing to worry about, okay?" I looked at their eyes and it made me sad that I made them worried about me after mom and dad died. I sighed and hugged them, they hugged me back and I kissed their foreheads. "I'm sorry, I'm okay, really, just frustrated. You know how I am when I don't get my job done."  
  
"We know hyung, but please do try to take it all easy and relax," Jihyun told me.  
  
"Too much stress and frustration and turn you into an old man very quickly, Oppa," Miu joked and I chuckled, we laughed a little and I appreciated the fact that they wanted to cheer me up.  
  
"How was the school for the both of you? Is everything going okay at College Jihyun? Is Sophomore year okay with you Miu?" I asked them and they smiled.  
  
"I'm okay with my hyungs at College since this is my second year, being a Sophomore in College is really cool, the newcomers are getting used to our silliness in the Lab," he chuckled and I laughed at that.  
  
"I see," I looked at him skeptically and he nudged my right rib with his elbow.  
  
"I'm doing good in every class, except Geometry, that shit just isn't for me," Miu pouted and I lightly smacked her shoulder.  
  
"Yah, Princesses don't curse!" I reminded her and she covered her mouth while dramatically letting out a gasp.  
  
"Whoops, forgot that I'm no peasant like Oppa," she said and she ripped herself out of my hold and ran into her room and slammed the door before I could even reach her.  
  
"Aish, that little-spoiled brat," I chuckled.  
  
"Well, you're the one to blame," Jihyun told me.  
  
"Wha- why am I always responsible for things I am not responsible for?!" I asked him.  
  
"You're the one who brain-washed her that she is a princess and that everyone else is her servant, now suffer hyung," Jihyun told me as he then turned on his heel and walked to his room.  
  
"Seriously, not even in my house, I have some respect..." I walked to my room and shut the door behind me and took my socks off and cooled for a while before I went to shower and changed into my pajamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, Jimin is wearing the Chimmy pajamas if you were wondering. Little spoiler, BT21 is a TV Show in this AU and Jimin and Yoongi used to watch it in the abandoned Train Station between Busan and Daegu.


	6. Trick

**_Fluffy's POV_ **

  
  
I wanted to know more about Jungkook, I already knew that Taehyung was a gamer, but I needed to know if Jungkook was also a gamer. I went through his Instagram and found him and Tae fooling around and playing video games. How he would celebrate when he won and how he would sulk when he lost against his loving and caring boyfriend.  
  
It made me soft to know that Taehyung had someone who loved him and accepted him for who he was. Not for his looks. I was very happy he found his soulmate in this cruel world. You expect me to be disgusted? No, not at all. When I was younger, my mother used to have a transgender friend, she was tall and pretty, as well as bulky, but that was when she used to be a male. She had tall high heels and once I tried them on and almost twisted my ankle, I was 4 by then.  
  
I never had problems with people who liked someone from the same sex or if they were transgender, I always viewed it as natural, as normal to fall in love with whomever you wanted. But I guess that it was just me when my mother died and my father remarried, his new wife viewed it as disgusted and that it was not okay to be gay or lesbian or transsexual. It was bad, but it didn't change my mind, I still had the belief that everyone deserved to be happy, even if that meant being an abomination to God. But what can I say? That's why I moved out when I was so young and my father decided that since my step-mother and I didn't get well no matter how hard I tried, that I live on my own but to keep my grades up.  
  
It was not hard for me, I mean, I did the study and I didn't have to spend long ass hours in front of a screen or a book to know. I paid attention in class and took important notes and those petty facts I did not take notes since I could rely on my memory. I normally got 90s and 100s in my tests, but the only problem was that I was a bit antisocial and tended to put my headphones and my earbud and my music on all the time to avoid petty conversations and boys talking to me. I was never really interested in dating.  
  
I had a few friends, but those of trust. That day when I found Yoongi being bullied, it broke me. It was like I was seeing my brothers getting hurt. That why I stepped up. That's why I decided to let him and his brother live in my walk-in closet for such a long time. It was big and since I was in charge of cleaning my room, I kept them there and made sure no one knew of their existence in our home except my brothers and some of our trusted maids who knew that I don't help people unless it was necessary. They knew and they kept my little secret.  
  
Sure, it was awkward at first. Being hidden in a girl's closet and living in it with a twin size airbed and being fed in secret like it was the Holocaust and I was hiding them so that my parents wouldn't call the cops on them. It was all going so well until... Yoongle's brother had that damned car accident with some distracted driver who was texting over the phone.  
  
That night was dreading. Yoongle tried to keep his sobs silent so that it wouldn't be heard. But I walked in on my closet and closed the door behind me. I embraced him and he cried in my arms like a big baby, I didn't say anything, I was just there for him until he cried himself to sleep. I got so used to them, we used to play board games during the night and I would wake up with panda eyes but not regret one thing. Yoongi and his hyung did the same. His big brother parked his car two blocks down our house and he would give Yoongi a ride to School and I went on my bicycle with my brothers tagging along. My brothers knew about Yoongi and his brother, but none spoke a word about it. They knew my intentions were for their well being after I found out about their uncle.  
  
I still remember that day when Yoongi woke up the next day without being able to open his eyes, I brought him to my bathroom and let him wash his eyes there. Since that day, I was more aware of Yoongi. I would often ask him if he was okay, in which, he lied. He knew that I was always worried about him, he damn well knew. But I guess he didn't want to stress me over. So he lied and suffered in silence for some time until I discovered that he wasn't fine, that he was lying. That night when my parents went to sleep, as I treated his wounds from school. I didn't scold him, I didn't yell at him, I didn't punch him, I didn't slap him. I cried in front of him.  
  
That got him off the hook, he was waiting for me to be yelling at him or scolding him, but no. I hugged him and cursed all the unholy words that ever existed on Earth at his bullies. I expressed how upset I was about their inhumanity, how they treated him. I cried in his arms for the first time in front of him. I guess that when you spend so much time with someone, you get too attached to them to the point where their pain becomes your own and where their happiness lies with yours as well.  
  
When I planned to move out, he was the first one to know, I gave him the keys to my new house and he was the one helping me put things in order. I brought him his own real bed and everything he needed. He cried once more, out of gratitude and expressed how lucky he was that I found him. I embraced the overly sensitive young teenager and reassured him that as long as I lived, that I would look out for his happiness and his well being. That why I'm not stopping him, it might disgust me with what he does. But they made him go through worst.  
  
Not only was his skin testimony of what they had him go through, but broken bones and new bruises each day or every other day? Taking care of his was hard, I couldn't go to the Hospital, my parents would know about him and that he lives with me. Sure, I put the lame ass excuse that I was helping a friend out when I was buying his things for his own room, but them knowing that a boy was under my roof... not such a good idea. So me being an intellect started to buy hospital shit and keep them in my basement so that whenever shit happened to Yoongle, I would be able to patch him up like the good little sister I was and help him as much as I could. And sure, that did include washing him when he wouldn't use one of his arm and one of his hands because... those fuckers broke his right arm and twisted his left wrist. He was in pain but didn't complain at all. I bought painkillers for him so that he wouldn't have to feel that pain until he recovered. I told him to stay home until he felt better, but you know how stubborn he was, he wanted to get to a good college in order to sue his bullies when he had the chance. But on his Graduation night, everything changed. He didn't want to sue them anymore... he was seeking blood.  
  
It was scary to see the sensitive young teenage boy change into a bloodlust monster. I barely saw him smile ever since. I knew that he wasn't cold-hearted, it was just too much for him to handle, his poor little heart was demolished by them. It was time to give them a piece of his mind. It was time for them to see how much they have hurt him. Just recalling those old memories made me look up at my laptop once more and I started to make the video game, but this wasn't going to be just another video game. I was going to make Yoongi's School life reveal to them. To reveal what they have done to him, to let them see that Yoongi had all the fucking right to kill them whatsoever for putting him in so much misery and despair.  
  
My fingers clicked and tapped on different codes and put spyware on the video game, on the USB that I'm gonna send them, I will have access to everything that they have. I'm so sorry Taehyung, but just know that this isn't your fault, I'm just trying to get the message across. I was basically going to hack everything that they had, their files in their phones and laptop. This game was going to be one game that they will never forget. I will update them on Mark and the next boys that we will kidnap under their noses. I will know everything that they say, I will know their intimate lives. These viruses will let me have access to their phone and laptop camera. I'm very sorry Taehyung and Jungkook, but sometimes, you have to do something you despise in order to do some good.  
  
I then burned the video game all finished into the discs and let them sit to cool down. I went to my editing app and started to work on the cover and the background information on the video games. I started to put in the fake ratings and stars so that they will be intrigued to play it. I know that they will record themselves playing the game and share it with their viewers. That's what I want, I want to expose the truth that they have been hiding. I want the whole world to know how cruel and gruesome these assholes have been to Yoongi. After I printed the video game covers, I put it in the cases and I took my two Samsung Gear VR in the boxes and started to scribble their address to their apartment and printed my congratulation to them for being the first gamers to try the video game. But of course, this was all a trick. They wouldn't know. I didn't hand-wrote anything. And my handwriting has gotten better, Taehyung wouldn't know it's me.  
  
After all, I'm anonymous. No one knows who I am. They don't know what I do to gain easy money and sure thing... this trick was going to be one that they will never forget.


	7. New Game

**_Jungkook's POV_ **

  


  
Our alarm started to blare in our ears. I pretended to be asleep so that Taehyung would get it, I kept pretending that I didn't hear it and Taehyung sighed and got up to stop the alarm before anyone of us got deaf. I still pretended to be asleep until his lips found mine. I smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Good morning, Baby Boy," I greeted him.  
  
He giggled, "Aish, why are you doing this to me?" by his tone, I knew he was blushing. I didn't have to open my eyes, I knew exactly that he was blushing.  
  
I yawned and sat up and stretched my muscles. I felt kind of sore, walking all night and finding nothing but the broken chick that Mark had. We couldn't find him, and like magic, that fucking car disappeared from the CCTVs in every traffic light stop. Good thing Jimin wasn't there, he would have cursed all the unholy words under the Heavens that existed. When something doesn't go his way, believe it or not, he might be short and shit, but never, just NEVER mess with an angry Jimin. He would literally put you down and make you taste ground in under 10 seconds.  
  
"We better get ready before Hoseok scolds us for being late," I said and Taehyung went to the bathroom and I followed behind him and we did our morning routine. We then helped each other to make breakfast and ate. We changed to our uniforms and was about to step out of our apartment when we found two boxes at the foot of our apartment. Like... what the heck, who delivers boxes at the dead of the night? But our eyes suddenly got wide when we found out it was a new video game.  
  
"Jungkookie! THIS IS A NEW GAME! When we get off of work we can go and play them and show them to our viewers!" Taehyung excited.  
  
"Yeah, this is so amazing, and Look, they even left us a letter!" I pointed at the small envelope and I took out the little card inside it.  
  
"We hope you like the new Video Game, please let us know what you think of it at this Phone number: 808-234-1290. Thank you and have a great Day/Night!" Taehyung read over my shoulder and we took the boxes inside and locked our apartment door. We headed to my car and drove to the Seoul Police Station.  
  
"Officer Jeon and Officer Kim, it's good that you're here. Boss Jung has asked for you two to present yourselves once you got here. He's waiting for you guys at his office," the Secretary greeted us with a bow and left without letting say anything back to her. We shrugged it off and walked up to Hoseok's Office and knocked before entering and he seemed to be thinking hard.  
  
"Hoseok hyung, you called for us?" Taehyung asked and we saw Jimin bowing his head towards us as a greeting and we bowed back.  
  
"Ah, good thing you guys are here. I want to discuss something with you guys," he told us.  
  
"What is it Hoseok hyung?" I asked him.  
  
"It's about the suddenly deleted scenes of that car, why would someone make such a big effort to even delete them all if it was too dark and the plate was not even visible?" Jimin spoke his mind.  
  
Taehyung and I both gulped at the same time, his tone had a bit of menace in it. He was clearly pissed off but refused to show it. I sat in the last chair and patted my thigh to let Taehyung know that he was to sit on my lap. He did so and we started to discuss more of the reasons why someone would go through the damn trouble to delete the scenes of the obscured car and leave no trace at all?  
  
Hoseok sighed and told us to guard over BamBam and Yugyeom. We did as told and watched over them like hawks. But nothing happened, nothing at all. BamBam was a nerve wreck, he couldn't stand being in the crowd and not even working properly. Even Yugyeom was having problems paying attention to his surroundings. It was all going down the drain with their lives being in danger. It was only at night where things got dangerous.  
  
Funny thing is, nothing happened that night, Hoseok discharged us to rest but Taehyung was really hyped to get to play the new video games we received this morning. We set up the cameras and made sure that our mics worked properly and we opened the boxes.  
  
"Whoa! Is this going to be like those games where you actually see things from the perspective of the character?!" Taehyung asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Seems like it, these Samsung Gear VR look expensive..." I looked at them.

   
  
Who would send these without asking for payment? I mean, things don't come for free, right? It was just too eerie. Too suspicious. But then again, maybe a fan of us paid for it? Maybe that's why it's free? When we looked at the video games, they were from different points of view. Totally different. The curiosity got the best of me and I asked Taehyung.  
  
"Baby Boy, what's your Video Game's name?" I looked over at him.  
  
"It's called 'Revenge of the Innocent', yours Daddy?" he asked lovingly.  
  
"Mine's called 'The Truth Untold'," I told him.  
  
"Hmm, what's yours about?" he asked.  
  
I looked at the back of the disc case and read the background of the video game, "It says, 'You have witnessed how someone who feels like your own brother has been hurt so much to the point where it hurts like it's your own pain. To see him bruised and broken every day or every other day. To not be able to protect him like you would want from 7 bullies he has ever since you've met him. And now that he's having his revenge, you hate what he does but you know that he has all the right to do as he pleases with his bullies.'"  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting," he told me.  
  
"What does yours read, Babe?" I asked him.  
  
He hummed and started to read, "It says, 'What happens when... a group of 7 bullies makes your School life a living hell and make you have so many mental breakdowns to the point where you barely see yourself in the mirror. You only look at a rundown portrait of yourself. But all of that changes when... two of them end up raping you at the end of the High School Ceremony. Bloodlust Min Yoondae goes to get himself better and little by little, his bullies die in the most gruesome ways.'"  
  
I shivered just hearing that. This is definitely a different type of Video Game. Bloodlust, eh? I looked at Taehyung and his eyebrows were knit together.  
  
"Wait, can you read your character's name again? It sounds familiar..." I told him.  
  
"Min Yoondae," he told me.  
  
"Doesn't it sound close to Min Yoongi? The guy we're going after?" I asked him.  
  
"You know, I was afraid to ask that. This sounds so... intriguing. But who would send us this? Someone who knows the serial killer or something like it. And if you notice, it says 7 bullies... 2 of them raped him. Do you maybe think that... Min Yoongi is taking his revenge on them for all the years of torture?" he asked me.  
  
"That is more than likely, no one would murder 4 people without reason. It just sounds so wrong to kill the ones who have hurt you for so long but... I can see why he would want to kill them now."  
  
"I think... we shouldn't be recording this. This is basically a game someone made that is close to Min Yoongi that is a Game Developer and has sent us this to reveal the story behind as into why Yoongi is killing them," Taehyung told me.  
  
"Do you think that they know about us? That when we always play and post our video games that they want everyone to know why he is doing this?" I asked him.  
  
"I guess so, they must know how much we share with our viewers. Maybe they want them to know as well," Taehyung told me.  
  
"Then... why don't we show our viewers then? After all, all the people are scared of this serial killer, what if... he's only attacking those close to Mark, BamBam, Yugyeom, Jackson, Jaebum, Youngjae, and Jinyoung? Shouldn't they know that... they are going to be looked for by him?" I told him.  
  
"Wouldn't Hoseok hyung be mad at us if we don't tell him about it?" Taehyung pouted.  
  
"First, he doesn't have to know, for now, let's just start to play the games and see what these games are about. Then, if we find something interesting, we can tell them and shock them that we know more than them! Then maybe, Jimin would find us more helpful and not just headass gamers!" I excited.  
  
"You're so right, come on, I bet our viewers are waiting for us to get online and see what new video games we have!" he pinches my cheeks and we hurried to get our laptops ready and put the disc on our laptops and we read the instructions. We put the Flashdrives in our laptops and waited for something to pop out.  
  
"Hello our lovely 'Taes with Kookies', as you can see, we received these new video games today by some anonymous people who recommended us this new video game, accompanied with Samsung Gear VR in order to play the games properly. They also sent these gloves, pretty cool, huh?" I showed them to the camera. "These are called Dexta gloves, they basically monitor and sensor hand movement."  
  
"Yah, Kookie, the previews appeared on our laptops. The recorder of our games is on so that our 'Taes with Kookies' can see what we see," Taehyung informed me.  
  
"Thanks for telling me Baby Boy," I winked at him and he chuckled as he blushed and put on the Samsung Gear VR on and I followed behind him.  
  
"Whoa, this looks so real. Even the surroundings remind me of my old High School," Taehyung said.  
  
"How?" I turned to where I hear his voice.  
  
"Like, seriously, there was a part of the school that was not used at all. It was because it was haunted there, no one dared to go there, not even the exorcists. So the school just left that part of the High School empty. This scene on my video game reminds me so much of that part. I used to help a little girl to carry her older friend out of there from time to time," Taehyung informed me.  
  
"Wait... how old was she?" I asked him.  
  
"She's 5 years younger than me, so a 2000 liner. Her friend was a 93 liner," Taehyung told me.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know, how did the girl look like?" I asked him.  
  
"Cute, chubby cheeks, innocent, fearless, badass, you know, the typical bad girl vides but very caring from the bottom of her heart," he told me. "They were like brother and sister despite the education difference."  
  
"Ah, I was just asking because the girl you just described has similar facial features. And she's cute like you described," I informed him.  
  
"Okay, so I'm just starting chapter one of the video game, let's get it 'Taes with Kookies'!" Taehyung cheered and I rose my hand to play chapter one. How many chapters where there? I shrugged it off and I entered a big beige room with light brown walls. It gave off calm and warm vides, this little girl must have been rich. I mean, a big fancy room like this? Definitely rich.  
  
I saw a few pictures on her nightstand, but the faces were painted black. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would someone paint black the picture of a mother and her little daughter? Then I started to see at the bottom of the floor sort of like a narration and in my headphones I could hear the voice of a little girl narrating her story.  
  
"This was my room when I still lived with mom and dad, this was when I was just a 6 year old. You might have thought my life was easy and full of luxurious things. You're right, it was easy for me, but I didn't want material things. I wanted... Love from my father who ever since he found out mom was cheating on him, evaded me at all costs," her voice seemed very melancholic. It made me pity her.  
  
"When my mother died and my father remarried... my brothers moved away... without me and leaving me all alone in that house with my step-mother..." Blood splattered across my vision and I jumped a little. The images of her being dragged by her hair and being kicked and punched and slapped. How her step-mother made bruises on her fragile body and how she has beaten her up by the slightest mistake she made. It made my heart ache, how can someone treat a little girl like that?  
  
"At some point, I wanted to end it all. I was tired of fighting against my demons until one day walking on the other side of our connected Middle School and High School... I met someone who would change my life and make me a better person and a better fighter. Min Yoondae." I could see his lips and his pale skin, but not the rest of his face, it was as if the person who created this video game knew that if she/he revealed Yoongi's face... we would have an idea of how he looks.


	8. Don't Wake Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention but "Taes with Kookies" is the fandom name of their viewers. For a moment I wanted to call it "Tea with Kookies" but then decided to make it cheesy with the given fandom name. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk, you may proceed to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO you can choke me all you want but you have to admit that "Taes with Kookies" is a cute fandom name for all VKook shippers! AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!
> 
> *Dies*
> 
> Okay, without further ado, let's get it!
> 
> *Coughs* This chapter was inspired by the song "Don't Wake Me Up". yEs, Ik It'S aN oLd SoNg, but old songs are lit AF so just enjoy~

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

  
  
  
I was just going on my regular little nap, I really needed it. Last night I went to check what Fluffy was doing and she seemed to be doing a game. I asked her about it and she told me it was about us, our story behind all the killing. I opened up to her through this time, but why does it never fail to make me emotional. I thought I went through this before, I don't wanna be like that anymore.  
  
I heard my little ringtone when there's a message on my phone and I checked it. It was Fluffy, telling me that Taehyung and Jungkook started to play the game. I sighed and threw my phone to the ground, I seriously don't wanna know what those two are up to. I just wanted to get my nap before I do something to Mark.  
  
I relaxed a little until my phone started to ring, it startled me and I fell off the couch meanwhile I grabbed my phone and looked at the caller ID. It was Fluffy, again. I groaned and rejected her call. I guess I have to go out for a little walk then. It was really late at night, almost about 11:54 PM, the moon was shining ever so beautifully. Which is weird, I normally don't notice the simple things in life.  
  
 _Should I go to that place?_ I asked myself. _Should I visit the abandoned Train Station?_  
  
I thought for a while about going there, and after some time, it seemed like a good idea. I still have those memories vivid as if it was just yesterday. Jimin and I used to go there, he would show me his favorite TV show, BT21. His favorite character was Chimmy while mine was Shooky, that little cookie really was hyper and happy. Chimmy was just really soft and chubby with chubby cheeks like his. It resembled him perfectly with those baby cheeks he had and his cute smile, not only that but his whole being, trying to be cool and swag when he was really just adorable and cute.  
  
I left my smile tagging along at the thought, what made him really special? He always encouraged me to keep going and never give up.  
  
"You see, when I started to play soccer, it was really hard for me. I was very chubby and I had to lose a lot of weight. My peers always teased me for being chubby and then started to pull my cheek so hard that it hurt. I think that I was just too cute as they called me, they even gave me the nickname Mochi," Jimin giggled and I joined him.  
  
"I can see why they say that about you," I told him and teasingly poked his cheek, which caused him to pout and I gave him my gummy smile.  
  
"So... um... how is school, did they stop bullying you hyung?" Jimin asked.  
  
"No... but don't worry, High School will soon be over and then I can go to do my Military Services and go to College," I smiled at him and he came closer to me and hugged me.  
  
"Don't worry hyung, everything will be okay, and if it's not okay, it's not over yet, okay?" he gave me a serious look and I nodded and buried my face in the crook of his neck, it always made me feel safe and calm, he really was that charismatic.  
  
"Okay, Jiminie, okay," that was the night I realized that what I felt for him was stronger than any other emotion that I felt.  
  
My tummy was feeling funny and whenever I thought about him, I felt very happy. Fluffy once told me that I liked him, but more than just a friend. At first, I denied it, I refused to believe it. But then it made perfect sense when he left me without saying goodbye. It made so much sense when he left me without any warning. It was as if a part of me disappeared, and he never answered the phone anymore.  
  
I sighed and took the bus to then take the train to that place where the good old abandoned Train Station that still stood in the middle of Busan and Daegu. Seoul is a busy city, but nothing compares to that one place where my heart felt at home. Jimin and I called it Dae-San, a combination of Daegu and Busan. That place where he used to play the episodes of his favorite cartoon TV show BT21 and where we used to play cops and jokingly, shot one another.  
  
After about 2 hours of the long ride, I finally arrived here. I climbed the old and rusty train wagon and laid my head back, taking a deep breath and looked up at the sky that was clear from clouds and the stars shone so beautifully without the lights of Seoul diming their beauty.  
  
"Hello, stars of Dae-San. It's nice to see you shining once again. So... have you found him yet? Have you seen him? You know, ever since that day, I swore that I would hate him but... I can't seem to do that. I don't know why but... I think I'm still hoping to see him again. I know that he's somewhere in Seoul, but that is one big city for two small people to meet, don't you think?" I chuckled, knowing that the stars wouldn't speak back to me, but just the open space that would have listened to my rambling.  
  
"If you ever find him, tell him that I'm still waiting for him. Tell him that I miss the days where we used to just come here and look at BT21 and laugh and talk about it even if it didn't make sense. Tell him that I miss holding him close when I cry and that I miss the warmth he used to provide to me. But most importantly... tell him that I've changed. That I'm not the same as I used to be. Tell him that I'm not a good person and that he might hate me for everything that I've done. Tell him to stay away from me, now that he's a real cop, he might end up disappointed with all the things I have done," I felt hot tears in my eyes, I knew that he knew what I have done to Jinyoung, Jackson, YoungJae, and JaeBum.  
  
I cried once more, I know he will be very disgusted with what I have done. I knew he would end up misunderstanding me and judge me and even hurt me just like they did, but the worst part is... I don't think I'll be able to hurt him in order to get away from him. Why am I like this?  
  
"Hello?" I heard someone call in the distance.  
  
"Great, now I'm hearing someone, I really am losing my cool," I kept crying.  
  
"Agust-man?" someone asked.  
  
"WHY DO I HEAR HIM TALKING TO ME WHEN I KNOW HE WILL NEVER COME BACK?! CAN'T MY HEAD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND?!" I wept as I curled into a small ball, letting my tears drip down to the rusty train wagon. It wasn't until I felt someone pulled me up and put me on their lap that I realized... he was here.  
  
I froze, I stopped crying and looked up to meet his curious and concerned eyes. Was he here? Was he really and for real here? With shaky hands, I lift them up to touch his face and cup his cheeks. He was warm, just like I remembered.  
  
"Y-you're just an illusion... Stop torturing me..." I mumbled.  
  
"If I was an illusion, I wouldn't be able to hold you now, right hyung?" he smiled as he wiped my tears.  
  
"This is not real, you're not real. He left and never called back. He left and never texted back. Just... stop. Please... it hurts..." I whispered the last part and he clutched me to his strong chest. I cried there, it was overwhelming. I hugged him back tightly. If this was a dream, I don't wanna let go. If this is a dream... **don't wake me up.**  
  
  
  
 ** _Jimin's POV_**

  
  
I was restless, I turned and turned in my bed and nothing, not even a blink of sleep in my eyelids. I was having insomnia once again. I took a deep breath and sighed, I wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere where I can forget everything and just be myself once again. Miu and JiHyun were already fast asleep, I was the only one who was unable to sleep. I got up from my bed and changed my Pajamas of Chimmy into faded blue ripped jeans and a dark grey shirt with holes in it and black socks. I took my phone and grabbed my car keys and put on my Nike Sneakers. I unlocked the door and opened it, being greeted by the night breeze and I took a deep breath with my eyes closed.  
  
I smiled and opened my eyes once more and closed my locked door behind me. This definitely is the right time to finally visit Dae-San. I haven't been there for years. I still wonder if the rusty and old Train Station is left untouched. I drove for 3 hours and finally arrived there. I parked my car and got off the car and locked it. I looked up at the sky, the stars were more visible in here without the city lights. I smiled contently, it looked mesmerizing. That was until I heard sobs.  
  
I felt alarmed, as far as I know, only Agust-man and I know this place, who would be here at this time of the night? It's almost 1 in the morning for Dae-San's sake.  
  
"Hello?" I asked. I patted for my gun, but I didn't bring it. I curse mentally and gathered my courage to walk towards the sound of the crying.  
  
I heard someone talking but I couldn't quite understand since they were still a little far away from where I was.  
  
"Agust-man?" I asked once more, walking towards the noise until I heard him scream.  
  
"WHY DO I HEAR HIM TALKING TO ME WHEN I KNOW HE WILL NEVER COME BACK?! CAN'T MY HEAD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND?!" he shouted and then I hear someone weeping, it was definitely him.  
  
I climbed up the rusty old train wagon and found his crying in his sleep, curled into a small ball. I pulled him up to my lap and his tear-stained face looked kind of shocked even in his sleep. He was sleeping, his own dreams tormenting him. Hyung... for how long have you been like this? His whole body froze in place, he stopped shaking and he stopped crying, then his shaky hands cupped my cheeks and as if he was awake, he talked.  
  
"Y-you're just an illusion... Stop torturing me..." he mumbled.  
  
"If I was an illusion, I wouldn't be able to hold you now, right hyung?" I smiled as I wiped his tears.  
  
"This is not real, you're not real. He left and never called back. He left and never texted back. Just... stop. Please... it hurts..." he whispered the last part and I clutched him to my chest. I cried there, it was heart-breaking to hear him say that. He hugged me back tightly. Crying in my arms once more. I rocked him back and forth until he was sound asleep again and I laid back on the old and rusty train wagon and cried.  
  
I hurt him... if only he knew that my parents got involved into a car accident and that someone set on fire my house and that everything was lost, my parents were hospitalized for a long time and we had to live with our uncle and aunt who lived in Seoul. I left with my brother and sister because I had no other choice. I couldn't call him because I left my phone burn in the fire just to rescue Miu and JiHyun. I forgot his phone number and I felt miserable for a very long time.  
  
And now... knowing that my absence in his life really affected him... this makes me feel like a monster. I never thought that he felt that way. Never in my mind have it crossed my stupid brain that he might have needed me back then. I was too focused on my studies and I was not allowed to go out unless it was a group project. Knowing how strict my uncle and aunt were, I couldn't go out at night. I couldn't sneak in and out as I used to in my home in Busan. I lived with them for a long time, and since my parents died, we all thought it was time to finally live on our own and let our parents rest from the responsibility of taking care of us from their graves.  
  
But I never thought that Agust D would have needed me this much. What happened all these years we have been separated? What was of him on his lasts days of school? Because as in right now, it seems like it didn't go well at all. I looked at him, how cute he looked sleeping peacefully. How his long eyelashes brushed his cheekbones. How his cupid-bow lips were slightly parted.  
  
I smiled and wiped my tears away, I missed this. I missed being here with him, I missed hearing his body, feeling his warm body against mine and watch BT21 together and laugh. I still have those drawings when we were younger. I managed to stuff them into a plastic bag and get my siblings out. Those were in a cologne box under my bed. Whenever I feel sad or stressed, I draw and stuff them with the rest of my drawings. It's getting full, and if he comes here tomorrow night... I'll let him see them and talk about good old times and catch up with him. I really missed him, I missed looking at that adorable gummy smile and see how his eyes turn into crescent moons and his milky skin would shine just like the moon under the moonlight. I missed being able to talk about anything and keep on talking about anything at all. About stars, about our hobbies, about anything.  
  
Tomorrow night, I wanna go back to good old times. Where we can be our selves and even be childish and play Criminal and Cop, and faking like we got shot and fall on the ground meanwhile we laughed. We might have been young, but we sure knew that something was off with our friendship. The more I held his hand, the more I wanted to drag him with me and end up cuddling like right now. I chuckled and kissed his temple, he stirred a little and smiled. All in all, this was a beautiful moment. So if I end up falling asleep looking at him, I don't wanna wake up. I don't wanna feel cold once more, I wanna be able to cuddle with him and feel warm once more. So if this is a dream, **don't wake me up.**


	9. Where Have You Been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youtube suddenly played "Tear" and I was like:
> 
>  
> 
> What kind of trick is this YT?

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

  
  
I could hear the early birds chirping, I snuggled closer to whoever was next to me and smiled. I felt so calm and relaxed, I inhaled deeply and smelled his cologne. I sighed in contentment. It felt warm, it felt right, it felt safe. A smiled splattered all over my face, the cold metal of the rusty train wagon feeling less cold by the second. I felt hap- wait... he's really here.  
  
Holy shit he's here...  
  
I jolt up and almost ripped myself from his embrace, causing to wake him. I looked at him, he was mesmerizing as I remembered, I felt so confused and flustered, I started to blush out of embarrassment.  
  
"Hyung... it's too early to wake up..." Jimin muttered.  
  
I then remembered... he fucking left me... and now he comes up acting as if nothing has happened? What the fuck? I brushed his arms off of me and glared at him in the process.  
  
"'Hyung' my ass," I got up and started to climb down the old metallic latter on the train wagon and walked away from him. Who does he think he is? How can he pretend as nothing happened and just come back into my life? I felt my blood boiling in my veins, where have you been all this damned time?  
  
"Agust-man? Yah! Agust!" he yelled after me and I picked up my pace, obviously trying to get away from him, but he caught up effortlessly and turned me around.  
  
"What do you want?!" I asked him, glaring at him. He was taken aback by my harsh behavior, expecting me to be all smiles and giggles.  
  
"What's wrong with you? First I find you crying in your sleep and now you're acting like this?" He seemed kind of annoyed.  
  
I chuckled without humor, "You know, I should be asking you what is wrong with you."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean hyung?" he knit his eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked him, getting straight to the point.  
  
"I came here because I haven't visited here for a long time," he rose his eyebrows to his hairline making his eyes big and making him look innocent.  
  
"I know that, but why now? Why not a long time ago, eh?" I slightly pushed him by his board chest, feeling a hot liquid filling my eyes.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't back then," he told me.  
  
"Why the hell did you never call? Why didn't you text? Tell me!" I pushed him harder this time and he stepped a few steps back.  
  
"I just really couldn't!"  
  
"Bullshit, and you know what? Never, and I mean it, NEVER get near me EVER again," I left him there, shocked and dumbfounded. I started to run, I didn't want to see him again, it hurts so bad. My chest tightened, I felt like dying, my whole being ached as I kept running to the bus station.  
  
At last, I let go of the tears I've been choking back. I felt like I was drowning in my own tears. As if I was choking and I couldn't breathe again. He left me and all he can just say is that he just couldn't? Did he felt disgusted being my friend? Was he finally over telling me to defend myself? Is that why he never came back and just left me there waiting for him to come one holy damned night when I was younger and leave me with a broken heart seeing that he was never coming back again in my Senior year of High School? How could he do that to me?  
  
Did he not know how much I needed his warmth when I felt like dying? Did he not know that not hearing his voice made me crave to hear it once again. And now that I've finally heard it, it was overwhelming, he doesn't have his sweet and childish voice anymore. His chubby cheeks disappeared, he isn't the cute and adorable chubby Jimin I knew back then. He stopped caring and now... he comes back and hugs me as if nothing happened and pretend that we're still close when clearly... we lost whatever was between us.  
  
It started to rain, the thunder sounded in the air, it rumbled like an angry god and showed the disgrace in its fury with the loud lightning. For once, I feel like I lost the most precious person that my heart yearned for so long. For the first time, I lost my First Love. It hurts. It fucking hurts.  
  
He left me and all he can answer is that he just simply couldn't. What the fuck was even between us. Were you pretending to care just to keep me alive? Is that why when I opened up to you about my depression you told me that soon or later, things would be okay, but that I had to live in order to see it.  
  
I see, Park Jimin, all you said was sweet nothings. My hopes are now crushed, I thought you would have a better excuse but... it seems like I've never been that important to you. After all, what can a damn depressed and bullied boy offer to you? I couldn't offer you anything but my love and my sincere friendship. But now, even that seems to be just a damn joke.  
  
A damn.  
  
Fucking.  
  
Sick.  
  
Joke.  
  
Why did you give me false hopes? Why must you have put hope that later on would have been crushed and shattered like glass splattered all over the floor? I hate you, I hate you because I hate myself more than I should hate you. I just hope... that never in my life... I get to see you ever again.  
  
My heart just won't take it. My heart is too weak. I'm just... nothing. I'm just no one.  
  
  
  
 ** _Jimin's POV_**

  
  
  
I was just left stunned, I wasn't expecting to react like this. I felt something gather in my chest, making it feel tight. My heart hammered hard against my chest, wanting to get out from the intense pain I was feeling right now. I was angry, would he not let me explain what I meant?  
  
Angry tears rolled down my face, I glared at the very same direction he ran off to. Would he just let me explain everything and go back to how it was back then? Why must you do this to me Agust hyung? I huffed.  
  
"It's okay, I don't care," I told myself. "I don't need him. Pfft, asshole. I was being nice, would at least just let me talk and clear things up. But no, your selfish ass just couldn't see it, right? Hah, Jimin, you're an idiot. Why try to explain things to him when he clearly doesn't want to see you again?"  
  
I paused for a second, he doesn't want to see me. It impacted me so hard and it hurt like a bitch. No matter how I tried to see it, it made sense. He pushed me, he didn't let me explain, he hates me.  
  
But what have I done? I know I didn't call him, but how can I tell him that I forgot his phone number and my notebook in which I had his number saved just burned and turned to ashes?  
  
My tears pringled down like raindrops. It hurts so much. I was so happy last night having him in my arms once more. Now I feel empty. What is wrong with me? I thought I got rid of these useless feelings for him. I thought I moved on and only look at him as a friend, but why does my heart always play me dirty? Why don't you learn to let go?  
  
This love is a lie.  
  
I know it.  
  
But I don't want to admit it.  
  
I refuse to see it that way.  
  
I have been torturing myself to get rid of these emotions when I'm around him. I am sick of having them when I know that everything about us is just a lie. Maybe we thought this friendship was real, but no... It's a lie, my love for him was sincere, but I guess he just took advantage of me and used me.  
  
What happened to those kissed that I have him on his temple to calm him down, what happened to those promises that we made to each other? Was there any way to be just like before? How can someone turn back time and fix things? It's impossible.  
  
I walked to my car and unlocked it before I opened the Driver's side and slung myself inside my car. I held the steering wheel tightly and wept for a good 5 minutes or so, I don't know for how long I've cried for someone who doesn't care about me anymore. I didn't even keep track of time until I heard my phone ringing angrily.  
  
I sniffled and wiped my tears away and picked up the call without looking at the caller ID, "H-hello?"  
  
"Jimin-ah, where are you?!" Hoseok asked me.  
  
"I'm not in Seoul hyung..." I sniffled.  
  
"Jimin... are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I lied, almost choking as I responded back to him.  
  
"Where are you? JiHyung and Miu told me you were not home when I came early this morning," he told me.  
  
"I'm in Dae-San hyung," I told him.  
  
"Jimin, that place doesn't exist, it's not in my GPS," he groaned.  
  
"You know that old and abandoned Train Station between Busan and Daegu?" I asked him.  
  
"What the fuck?! What are you doing so far away from home?!" he asked me.  
  
"I... I unexpectedly met an old friend of mine. Or... I thought he was a friend of mine, but it seems that with time... we drifted apart and now he wants nothing with me," I told him.  
  
"I knew you were lying," he sighed. "Wait for me there, I'll try to go to you as fast as I can and we can take a break from all this damn fuss. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah hyung, that sounds good," I sniffled and lightly smiled. "Thank you hyung."  
  
"Anything to cheer Jiminie up, now wait for me inside your car and I'll go and see you, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Hoseok hyung."  
  
"That's my little brother," he chuckled and I couldn't evade but smile widely at his successful attempt to cheer me up.  
  
"See you soon hyung."  
  
"See you there Jiminie."  
  
We both hung up and I turned to my radio and turned it on, and ironically, Fleurie 'Hurts Like Hell' was playing at that moment. I chuckled humorlessly, the song clearly described how I felt right now.  
  
I lost a dear friend, I'm hurting like hell, I can't put down into words how I feel, I didn't want him to know my secret and the way I loved him. He wouldn't understand it, and I bet that he wouldn't accept it either. I loved him and I lost him. Nothing hurts more than losing someone who is or was dear to your heart. I cupped my face with my hands and cried, I felt miserable, I felt broken, I felt like dying.  
  
No matter how much I try to escape the pain, it will always be there, won't it?  
  
As the song ended, I then heard Chase Atlantic 'Friends' playing. I felt like I was the girl and Agust-man was the singer singing. He wasn't with it, and he was long gone. My heart on my sleeve like I've never been loved, I have been loved, but rejected them all just for him. I was feeling like I was running in endless circles. But there was this part of the song where it said, 'Just give me some time and space to realize'. The next part was about this girl sleeping with other guys, but I didn't do that, nor have I ever kissed anyone. I was basically an unkissed virgin. Should I give Agust time and space for him to realize that there is still a way to be just like before?  
  
If that is all he needs, then I'll be willing to give him that, I'll give him time and space until he realizes something and lets me know. Agust-man is not ready, his eyes heavy but with what? Sorrow? Depression? Anxiety? Whatever it is, I'll be waiting for him and his answer. I think I owe him that much anyway.


	10. New Schedule

**_Miu's POV_ **

  
  
  
I sighed as I sat there on my desk, clearly not enjoying the fact that Algebra classes were getting harder and more complex to understand. I was getting so bored and sleepy, I tried to keep my eyes open and pay attention but it all seemed to be useless. All I was hearing was 'blah blah blah equation- blah blah blah find the answer'.  
  
I was about to go to sleep on my desk until the phone of our classroom started ringing and I shot up sitting with my straight back. I groaned and our Algebra teacher Mr. Yoo picked it up and answered the phone.  
  
"Do you need her now? Ah, okay then, I'll send her down now," he smiled and turned to me and mouth 'Office'.  
  
I immediately thought of what have I done to go to the office, I mean, I didn't roast a kid today. I didn't cause problems. I turned to look at my classmates, all of them eyeing me and I awkwardly got up and walked to the door and out of my classmates' sight.  
  
Why is it so awkward all the time when someone gets called down to the office? I mean, I get that it's not always bad, but sometimes, that's the first thought that comes to mind. I walked to the office and the nice old lady greeted me with a smile and mouthed to me 'counselor's office'.  
  
"Why is everyone being so quiet...?" I muttered under my breath, walking to Mr. Son Hyun-woo's office. I knocked and a deep and calmed voice told me to enter.  
  
"You called Mr. Son?" I asked politely, putting my best puppy face ever and he smiled lightly.  
  
"Miss Park, please take a seat," he told me and I gulped.  
  
I sat in front of him and fidget with my thumbs and he noticed.  
  
"Don't worry, it's nothing bad, it's about the new schedule that you asked us to fix, remember? So don't panic, you're not in trouble," he chuckled and I sighed in relief.  
  
"So, what happened to my schedule?" I asked him.  
  
"So, you know some of the 'Cool Kids', right?" he asked.  
  
"You mean the ones who go around the school building and make sure that everything is okay?" I asked him and he nodded.  
  
"You will have classes with one of them, she is well-known for being too smart and sporty, I think you guys will get along," he smiled sweetly at me and pushed a paper to me, I took it and saw my new schedule. "I highlighted the classes that you have with her, just to let you know."  
  
"Ah, thank you, Mr. Son! But... isn't she a Senior?" I asked him.  
  
"Sunbae Fluffy will help you around, sort of like a tutor and give you good advice to survive High School. And you being her dongsaeng, you'll have the responsibility to follow her instructions and not get in trouble, okay?" he put his fist in front of me, silently telling me to give him a fist bump.  
  
I giggled and nodded as I fist bumped him and got up from my seat and was excused to go back to my Algebra class. I then sat down on my seat and looked over at my new schedule for tomorrow.  
  
Period 1: Dance class(Fluffy- Teacher's Assistant).  
Period 2: English(Fluffy- Top Student).  
Period 3: Environmental Science.  
Period 4: History.  
Period 5: Music(Jiyeon- Top Student).  
Period 6: Lunch.  
Period 7: Art(Jiyeon- Intermediate).  
Period 8: Robotics(Jiyeon-Top Student).  
Period 9: Algebra(Jiyeon- Top Student).  
  
It wasn't bad, I actually liked how they organized my schedule, and I'm excited to meet this Fluffy girl in person, her name says a lot! I giggled and thought about it for a while, how did she act like? Like I heard some things about her, but were they all true? I knew how she looked and all, but were they true? I sighed and continued to go to my Algebra class and waited for the day to be done. Once that was done, I saw a car that I recognized very well. It was my Oppa Jimin, he was leaning against his car and Hoseok was beside him talking about something as the two older men laughed at something that Hoseok Oppa said.  
  
I then locked eyes with my Oppa Jimin and he smiled, his eyes turning into crescents and revealing that contagious smile of his and making me giggled as he approached me from the other side of the road as Hoseok then stopped traffic with his hands being held up from his sides, signalizing cars to stop and to let Jimin and me cross the road safely and into his car once more. Hoseok then entered with the biggest smile on his face.  
  
"So, Miu-ah, how was your day?" he asked.  
  
"It was great, I have my new schedule!" I announced and Jimin looked at me with a loving smile.  
  
"I'm very happy for you, Miu-ah. Can I see?" he asked and I got the paper out of the backpack and gave it to him.  
  
"I have classes with Fluffy Unnie!" I clapped my hands excitedly.  
  
"I see but... isn't she rumored to be like a bad person?" Jimin looked at me through the rear mirror with a concerned face and I immediately shook my head.  
  
"Oppa, just because she decides to be alone most of the time it doesn't make her a bad person, she's in Cool Kids, she makes sure that School is safe for everyone alongside with her only friend Jiyeon," I explained.  
  
"Ah, sorry Miu-ah. But how does she look like?" Hoseok asked.  
  
And just as if we were calling her, she appeared beside us, walking to a luxurious car that seemed very expensive and that only rich people could afford. It was white all over and only the doors were black.

  
  
  
"Holy Ravioli! Isn't that an Audi A9 Chameleon?! One of those costs like an eye in the face! Those are extremely expensive!" he started to wail his arms around, almost slapping Jimin oppa in the face.  
  
"Um, you forgot to mention that she was rich?" Jimin asked.  
  
"I didn't know it was true until now, oppa," I pouted and crossed my arms.  
  
"Is she a daughter of a successful CEO?" Hoseok asked.  
  
"I don't know, a lot of people say that she just doesn't like to speak about her parents, but she did say that she has a good and stable job," I told them.  
  
"Well, seems like she's well-off by herself, and by the looks of it, she is very pretty," Hoseok oppa then turned to me and asked, "Is she single?"  
  
"I think so, I mean, I heard that she breaks the boys' hearts because she refuses to be in a relationship," I informed him.  
  
"Is that so...?" he looked at her up and down as she then unlocked her car and got inside, she started the engine and smoothly got out where she parked and disappeared in the distance.  
  
"What? You interested in her?" I asked him.  
  
"No, it just seems like I've seen her somewhere but don't know where exactly," he told me.  
  
"You mean at the bar?" Jimin asked.  
  
"She seems to be like that hot chick that distracted me with that kiss on the cheek," he chuckled and my eyebrows disappeared behind my bangs.  
  
"Wait, you have seen her at a bar?!" I almost shouted.  
  
"Seems like she's a bad girl," Jimin shook his head and sighed.  
  
"A hot bad girl," Hoseok added.  
  
I was starting to get aggravated by his comments, "No offense Hoseok oppa, but can you not refer to my unnie like that? It's making me feel uncomfortable and yet, I don't even know her to verify every rumor that surrounds her."  
  
"Ah, sorry Miu-yah," he chuckled and Jimin just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, let's see if it's really her then," Jimin the took out a device that flashed red and blue light and started to follow her, once she saw the lights, she made herself aside and Jimin took out the ticket pad and went over to her, Hoseok following behind him and I just watched as they approached her car.  
  
  
  
 ** _Fluffy's POV_**

  
  
I sighed, what have I done? I mean, I was pretty sure my speed was 25 MPH. I wasn't going above that. I rolled my window down and there he was, Park Jimin in all his glory and Jung Hoseok, his boss if I'm not wrong.  
  
"Hello officers, how may I help you?" I mustered up a smile and looked innocently at them.  
  
"May I have your driver's license and car insurance?" Jimin asked.  
  
I chuckled and nodded, "Sure thing."  
  
I then reached for them in the glove compartment glove box and gave them to him and I felt an intense stare right beside him so I looked there and Hoseok was smiling at me.  
  
"Um, do I have something on my face?" I asked him, trying not to sound rude.  
  
"Oh, you do have something," he told me.  
  
"What?" I then pulled down the visor and made aside from the cover for the mirror and looked at my face, I had nothing in there. I turned to him and he chuckled. "That's not funny, dude."  
  
"What I meant was that you have beauty on your face," he told me and I looked at him skeptically.   
  
"Hoseok, be serious, will you? We're here to verify if this is the girl from the bar or not, stop flirting with her," Jimin scolded his hyung.  
  
I then felt how panic started to crawl inside my chest and I laughed a little, "So, you're telling me, that there are 7 people who look like me and can be anywhere in the world, and you immediately think it's me? First of all sir, I'm turning 18 soon enough and you think that someone who is not interested in alcohol or drug and underage can go to a club and party like those hoes in school? Just because I'm rich, it doesn't mean that I follow the standards of those spoiled brats. I work hard in order to feed myself and not depend on an old man who is about to die and leave his heritage behind. I don't need it, but I bet others do."  
  
"Whoa, okay miss, no need to be harsh," Hoseok told me.  
  
"No, you know what? I'm just sick and tired of people being on my ass just because 'you look like this person' or 'you have a great body, let's go fuck'. This is why I really rather be just working instead of going here to study 'just because every child has to go to school' when really, I am more than qualified to skip this year of High School and go to College for once and for all," I snapped at them.  
  
"Okay, seems like you had a rough day," Jimin then gave me back my license and my car's insurance and I put them back in their place.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea," I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair. "May I go now?"  
  
"Yes, you may. Have a nice afternoon," Jimin told me and I bowed at the both of them.  
  
"Have a nice afternoon you two, take care," I rolled up my window before they were able to tell me something and they walked back to their car and I saw a young girl in the back seat.  
  
I already knew who it was, I'm tutoring Jimin's little sister tomorrow, I sighed and carefully went back to go home. I just need to calm down to not look suspicious and decided to fool them and buy something from Starbucks. You never know cops, they always seem like they're not following you, but they always do. So after I was done ordering my Chocolate Mint Mocha, I went to a nearby park and relax for a while before I went home. If Park Jimin suspects of me, then... I should convince his sister that it wasn't me and make her go against him.


	11. Always the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is so handsome, aish, kill me.

**_Fluffy's POV_ **

  
  
I woke up, totally worn out from staying up late finishing that project and checking if there were any pictures of Yoongi while I was out. There wasn't anything, which is weird. Why wasn't there any of them? That's abnormal. I rubbed my eyes and yawned while stretching on my Queen sized bed and heard my bones cracking in complain. I grunted and slipped on my fluffy and soft slippers and dragged my feet to the bathroom. I switched the light on and looked at my bedhead, it didn't look so bad, just a couple of hairs sticking out. Nothing too dramatic. I brushed my teeth and washed my face with my skin care products.  
  
I grabbed my towel and started to undress and wrapped my towel around me and went to pick some clothes out and a new pair of panties and a bra. I then went to the bathroom and turned on the warm water, I then made it a little hotter and jumped inside the shower. I smiled in content as the hot water made contact with my skin and sighed in relief. I seriously need to relax more, my workout session was difficult since I had to think of Jimin's sister, would she be expecting the worst from me like everyone has been doing? Definitely.  
  
I grunted, knowing how rumors spread in High School and facing those foolish boys who are constantly pissing me off. Especially that fuckboy Lucas. He has been trapping me between his arms and tried to kiss me various times, but he always ends up disappointed and swears to make me his at some point. Which is highly impossible since, well... I'm Bisexual and he's the type of person who I evade the most. Why? Because fuckboys don't give a crap about feelings. They only care about having someone with a good body to the play with them and then leave them once they are done getting what they wanted.  
  
I washed my long hair and then put some hair conditioner and rinsed throughout to make sure that no unwanted hair conditioner on it and washed my body with "Twilight Sheer", it smelled so good and it really made my mind feel at peace. I finished washing and grabbed my towel and started to dry body and bent over so that my long hair was not in contact with my body and dried my back. After that I wrapped my hair inside the towel and got out, naked just liked I was brought to life.  
  
I started to put my panties on and then my bra and my extra-large shirt and some ripped jeans. I got out and found Yoongi there, sitting on my bed with his head down, something was off.  
  
"Oh, Yoongle, what's up?" I asked, sitting beside him.  
  
He didn't say anything, he didn't even utter a word. He just sniffled and I pulled him into my arms. He was upset, that's for sure. I then laid on my bed and pulled him with me on top of my chest. I kissed his hair and rubbed his back, just letting him cry as much as he needed. Sometimes, it's better to not say anything, I didn't go through what he had to go through. I just held him tight as if he was breaking apart and let his tears soak my shirt.  
  
I was starting to get sleepy once he managed to calm down, he seemed to be so worn out by just crying that eventually, he fell asleep on top of me. I yawned but then remembered... Jimin's sister... I'm her tutor and I have to be there or else my ass is gonna be in so much trouble if I didn't have a good reason to be absent.  
  
I slowly rolled him to his other side and pulled my covers to cover him and took out a pair of socks before I went out of my room and turned off the lights. I went downstairs and directly into the kitchen. I made some pancakes and covered the rest of the pancakes with some aluminum foil so that when Yoongi woke up, they would still be warm.  
  
I looked at the clock and cursed under my breath, I hate being late, sure, it was 5:58 AM but the school is about 45 minutes away from here in my car. I don't wanna arrive at the same time as Lucas, that would be just disastrous. I choked down my pancakes and my milk and grabbed my backpack and my car keys as well as my wallet and rushed out the door. I started the engine and slowly and carefully got on the street and started to drive to school. And as always, it's only 6:20 AM, only the teachers were inside the school and I got my stuff together and locked my car.  
  
"Oh Fluffy," I heard someone chant.  
  
I grunted and cursed internally, "Why does destiny hate me?"  
  
"What's up babe?" he leaned on my car and I glared at him.  
  
"Don't lean on my precious car with your ass, I clean it and not you, I take care of it, not you. So please, get off my car and leave me alone Lucas," I sighed sharply and started to walk away from him.

  
  
That was until he grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him. I groaned as my face was mushed against his strong chest, he chuckled and lifted my face up with one of his hands and smirked.  
  
"You know, you smell very tempting today, but I guess that's just me since you still smell the same. But... I think we can change that, don't you think?" he asked and he leaned closer to my face and I pursed my lips together and turned my face away.  
  
"In your dream boy, you know that I don't like to play as you do," I rolled my eyes and turned my body away from him until he decided to back hug me. This just never seems to change, it's always the same thing over and over again. "Are you ever learn that I don't like you nor am I interested in you?" I started to undo his hands but he only pressed me more into him.  
  
"No, I'm kind of obsessed with you. Well, not kind of, more like I am already," he said it so casually that it just sounded natural. I rolled my eyes at him and he rested his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"Lucas, go find some slut who is always willing to have fun with you, I'm no girl to fuck with anyway," I tried to elbow him but he stopped me by kissing the nape of my neck and I squirmed to get out of his hold. I felt disgusted.  
  
"Will you calm down? You're kind of rubbing yourself on me," he whispered.  
  
"Then get your hands off of me!" I kept moving until another voice saved me.  
  
"Hey, jackass, get your hands off my hyung!" she punched him and he grunted, losing his grip on me and I took this chance to get him off of me.  
  
"Ah, thank you so much Jiyeon-ah... I owe you," I told her.  
  
"Come on hyung, let's go," she grabbed my arm and giggled as we walked away from him and into the school. Jiyeon was the only girl who called me hyung, she says it's because I'm a tomboy and not much of a girly girl. But when she met me, I had the haircut of a boy, and since my style was like a guy's, she easily confused me for a boy and confessed to me that she had a crush on me. I didn't let that change how I look at her though, I just didn't give her any hopes but only treated her as a friend.  
  
We have been best friends, but I've always been careful to not hurt her. She is really nice and the only one who I can trust here. We headed to her locker and she got what she needed for the day. Then we went to mine and I got my textbook for Calculus and left her at her homeroom where her teacher Mrs. Yang was on her laptop putting grades in.  
  
"See you later Jiyeon, do you wanna study over at my place so we can go over with Algebra 2?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, please," she fake cried and we hugged as we broke into soft giggles and I headed towards my classroom. I took out my earbuds and plugged them into my laptop since I forgot my phone at home. I put Youtube Music and started to play VIXX and softly bobbed my head to the rhythm of their song 'Chained Up'. And as always, to my dismay, Lucas decided to enter our Homeroom and ruin my good mood. I took a deep breath in and sighed slowly, getting myself prepared for the worst with him.  
  
He sat on my desk and closed my Chromebook, I sighed and gave him a glare, intending to intimidate him helplessly. He smirked and chuckled.  
  
"You know, I love it when you look at me like that. It's so provoking and tempting," he licked his lips.  
  
"How?" I squinted my eyes at him and question his sanity.  
  
"You know, those long eyelashes of yours, your almond eyes, how you have a natural contour in your eyes and nose. How soft and kissable those lips of your look, and that body of yours, damn, you're one hella hot chick. Not that there aren't other girls who look better than you, but there's just something about you that speaks levels of you," he explained.  
  
"I have nothing in special, I just hate being surrounded by fake people like you. Seriously, flirting with me when you already have a girl of your own? How low can you go, Lucas?" I shook my head at him and he leaned closer.  
  
I decided to play along, after all, two can play at the same game. The teacher wasn't here, so it was all good. I grabbed him by his collar and stood up from my seat, I brought his face closer to mine and smirked when I saw him gulp. He was clearly caught off guard. But it wasn't until he smirked as well, and that's when he tried to kiss me once more but I turned my head.  
  
"I might be a girl, but I'm not easy as your other chicks. Let me tell you something about me, they don't call me 'Heart Breaker' for nothing. Just like right now," I got closer to his ear and whispered seductively. "I'm only playing with you, nothing serious and nothing to get attached to. So you better look for someone who can offer you more than I can. Because no way in hell am I getting involved with a fuckboy like you. Making your girlfriend cry in the girl's bathroom knowing that you're cheating on her, I truly pity her. She should have known you trouble when she met you."  
  
I pushed him down onto my desk and I hovered above him since my desk was connected with the other one it was no trouble for him to lie down. He wants to play, okay, I'll just show him that I can play better than him. I inched closer to his neck and nibbled on it, I must admit, his cologne was tempting, but he just wasn't my type. I heard him groan and he put his hands on my ass, but I quickly smacked them away. I glared at him and he seemed to be enjoying it; I sucked on his collarbones and his breath hitched. I pulled the collar of his shirt down to let me access more of his skin and kissed his chest. After that, I pulled away and got off of him, he was catching his breath, as if I left him breathless.  
  
I rolled my eyes at him, "Pfft, you are left breathless quite easily. How disappointing."  
  
He remained on my desk lying there meanwhile giving soft moans, "You're good at teasing, you know? I'll give you that much, I'm turned on at how confident you are," he looked at me through his eyelashes and smirked. "We could do this again before our Homeroom teacher comes."  
  
"No thanks, I'm not interested," I rolled my eyes at him and he slowly got off of my desk and walked closer to me.  
  
"But I am interested," he told me, trapping me between his arms and pulled me closer, bringing my arms up to wrap them around his neck.  
  
I scoffed, this dude really has a confidence that nearly no one can put down. I just kissed his cheek and left his flustered before I unwrapped my arms off of him and sat back down to my seat. "Just dream on idiot, I'm not interested. If I was, I would have been hitting on you really hard by now."  
  
He went back to his seat, which is in front of me, and smirked, "I'll steal your heart, just wait."  
  
It wasn't any different, it was always the same after all.


	12. Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all IGOT7s, don't hate me, things will get better.

**_Mark_ _'s POV_ **

  
For how long I've been here starving? I don't know, my eyes were blindfolded and all I could feel was the empty space and the cold hair embracing me, making me shiver in my light shirt and my fashion jacket that didn't provide much heat for me to stop shaking. My legs couldn't stop shaking and tapping. I tried so many times to unleash myself, but only end up hurting myself more with the rope around my arms and wrists.  
  
I just have to keep calm, panicking will only make it worse for me. I tried to figure out where I was helpless. All I could hear was constant computer noises and a monotone voice that showed updates on some strange language, was that Spanish? I cursed mentally. If only I knew what it was saying maybe I would be able to know some information if I managed to get out of here.  
  
That was until I hear a door slide and I froze, my head jolt to the direction of the noise and I felt fear rising up my gut.  
  
"I hope I didn't make you wait for long," a voice mocked.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.  
  
"Don't tell me, you don't remember me, Mark-ssi," he chuckled. "It's me, the boy who you used to bully with Jackson and Jinyoung. By the way, I feel bad how they ended up chopped and their asses being open with a knife, that must have hurt like shit if they weren't dead."  
  
I felt a shiver run down my spine, "Yoongi... Min Yoongi."  
  
"Wow, do you want a price for that?" I heard him go down the stairs and I started to fight to get myself free, I clearly didn't want him anywhere near me, if he was the one who did that to Jackson and Jinyoung, then I don't wanna end up with my face being cut up through and my eyes being taken out.  
  
"Pl-please... I'm so sorry Yoongi-ssi... Please forgive me!" I pleaded as I heard him approach me. I felt tears filling my eyes. I didn't want to die, not like what Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and YoungJae ended up. I didn't want anyone to torture me.  
  
I heard a rolling chair being dragged closer to me and I started to cry right there out of fear. I was shaking in fear and terror, I didn't want to feel what he was going to do to me. Not yet, maybe once I'm dead and feel nothing, but not meanwhile I'm alive.  
  
"Then you better have good answers to my questions, or else... things are not going to be so smooth," he warned me. I gulped. "Question number one, why did you bully me?"  
  
I started to stutter, "J-Jackson hyung would have told his parents to stop working with my parents. My family was having an economic crisis, w-we were going bankrupt. So when I manage to befriend Jackson, his told his parent to help my family, but once he found out about my weakness, he used it against me to bully you. I'm so sorry, I'm very sorry for hitting you and spitting on you. Please believe me that I didn't want to do it!"  
  
"Is that so?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, please, I'm being very honest!" I softly cried.  
  
That's when I felt a pinch in my left thigh, was that a dagger in his hand?! I whimpered. By now, I was a sobbing and shaking mess. I silently prayed for things to not get worse.  
  
He sighed, "I don't believe you."  
  
He dug the dagger in my thigh and I screeched, I could feel my blood gushing down when he removed the dagger. The pain was unbearable, I stopped moving that leg and my other leg just kept on tapping furiously out of nervousness. I was trying to get closer to my leg, but he pointed his dagger to my chest.  
  
"One wrong move and this will kill you, it's right where your heart is, and with enough force, you would have killed yourself," he told me. "Question two, why didn't the teacher do anything when I was being shamed in class?"  
  
"J-Jackson and J-Jinyoung paid the te-teachers so that th-they would keep silent," I managed to say between sobs. "Th-that's why they di-didn't do anything..."  
  
"What about the Principal?" he asked.  
  
"He was paid as well... just so that the school wouldn't be closed by the government," I answered.  
  
"My blacklist just got bigger..."  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
I felt the cold metal against my cheek and the blade facing my cheek, he slowly cut my cheek and I stood still because if I moved, he would probably slice my neck just then and there. My tears were soaking the blindfold slowly. My anxiety growing by the second. My heart beating wildly in my chest.  
  
"Now answer me this... why were you so 'kind' when no one was there to see you? Why when you knew that soon or later, they would have known," he told me.  
  
"Because just like right now, I knew that karma would catch up to me. And now look at me, now I'm the one who is helpless and you're the one who has all the power," I told him.  
  
"Oh well... karma's a bitch," he sliced my right upper arm, making me flinch at the sudden pain and I yelped in pain, I hissed and felt my blood going down inside my fashion jacket and into my forearm.  
  
"L-like I said... I'm very sorry Yoongi-ssi... Please... forgive me..." I cried softly, feeling a little drowsy from the sudden loss of blood.  
  
"Hmm, did I cut an important artery when I cut your thigh?" he poked his finger inside my thigh and I held in the screams in my throat. When he took it out, I groaned in pain and my breath hitched. I heard him make a noise with his mouth, did he just sucked the blood off of his finger? "Nope, it'll close soon. Now then, open your mouth."  
  
I felt my heart racing, I slowly opened my mouth and I felt something circular in my mouth and then a liquid.  
  
"Drink dumbass," he instructed me.  
  
I did as told and that's when it hit me, it was water, I gulped the water bottle down and the corners of my mouth were wet from little water falling down my neck and chin. I felt relieved, it didn't taste weird so that means he didn't poison it.  
  
"You gave me good answers, now that you gave me that little bit of information, I think you deserve a better treatment than those idiots who refused to answer me," Yoongi told me, "Open wide."  
  
I did and I felt something warm in my mouth, I chewed and realized that it was chocolate pancakes, they were good, "Thank you Yoongi-ssi."  
  
"For what? I literally just cut you up and you thank me? You crazy bastard," he told me.  
  
I chuckled, "For being nice, I guess. I bet Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and YoungJae had it worse."  
  
"It surprises me how you're not wrong about that," he told me. "And besides, you only hit me somewhat hard, not with full force like those four did."   
  
"Still... I'm truly sorry for what I did... I know that it wasn't right. But my family needed that money to support my three siblings and me..." I muttered.  
  
"Wait... you have siblings?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded, "If Jackson's parents stopped working for us, they would have asked my family the money they invested and we would have been living in the streets. I'm very sorry that I had to do what I did."  
  
He sighed, "You had a family, I only had my brother since my mother and my father died in that car accident, but you guys made it worse for me once the whole damn school knew that my brother died as well."  
  
"I... I thought you still had your parents... I am very sorry. I didn't know-"  
  
"Of course you didn't, open," he commanded.  
  
I opened my mouth and he fed me the pancake, I munched and he explained. "Do you know how hard it was when you guys beat me up and then kept repeating that my brother decided to commit suicide because of me? Do you know how hard it was for me without my parents comforting me? I only had a close friend who always lends me her shoulder to cry on. Those days were the worst, the constant reminder that my brother was no longer by my side, that hurt more than anything in the world."  
  
I felt my chest hurting, just imagining myself without my parents or siblings... and then someone reminding me that they were no longer with me... that is a pain that no one can survive. It's nearly impossible. I choked on the pancake while I was trying to gulp down and he patted my back.  
  
"Jesus, I need you alive for the answers, or else I'll be forced to fetch BamBam and Yugyeom," he said in a sarcastic tone, but I knew that he was serious, if I died, he would look for BamBam and Yugyeom, my maknaes lives depend on me. That's why I'm here, he has questions, and I got the answers.  
  
"Sorry, just... imagined myself in your place, I'm ashamed for what I have done... I'm sorry Yoongi-ssi..."  
  
"Would you stop apologizing every 5 seconds? It's fucking annoying," he grunted.  
  
I was about to say sorry again, but shut my mouth and nodded.  
  
"Open," he told me, I did as and this kept going on and on until I was fed two pancakes and orange juice. "I'll bring you Lunch and Dinner later on, but for now, I'll have to treat your wounds."  
  
"Wait, you know medicine?" I asked.  
  
"Duh, that's why I wasted two years in Military Services, I was the Psychologist and Doctor in there, pabo," he told me.  
  
"Wow, that's tough," I said and we both chuckled.  
  
"You know, it was really helpful learning to heal or injure people, now that I have a little 'sister', I can watch over her just in case she gets sick or injured," he told me and I could feel the smile on his face, I didn't have to see him in order to know that he was smiling just thinking of the little girl who gave him hope.  
  
"She gave you hope, didn't she?" I asked him.  
  
"She basically saved my sorry ass, being with an abusive uncle for some time, and then moving into her big walking closet and being fed secretly and being treated from my bruises and cuts. I owe that girl my life, my gratitude, my respect, my everything. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for her. If some asshole hurts her... well, you can imagine what I would do," he told me. "Not only that, but she worked and provided everything I needed, my own big room and she let me pick whatever I wanted for my bedroom, but once she realized that I was picking the cheap stuff, she scolded me and told me to choose something good and to not worry about the cost of anything. To just choose whatever I wanted and to be happy about it, she helped me a lot. Sort of like a small parent if you ask me, she pampered me a lot."  
  
"Wow, you really got lucky to have met her then, is she the daughter of a CEO or something?" I asked him.  
  
"Not exactly, like... her parents are doing fine in their business, but she doesn't receive money from them, she is very independent for an eighteen-year-old. Also too smart for her own age. Like she makes things, did you know that she designs and makes a prototype iPhone thing and then sends it to them and they just make copies of it?" he told me.  
  
If I didn't have my eyes blindfolded my eyes would have opened so wide that I'm afraid my eyeballs might have fallen out by now, but all I could do was gasp and open my mouth as wide as it let me, "Holy shit, you must be kidding! She makes them and then she sends it to them? Like, that is so... shocking? Like, what the fuck man?"  
  
He cackled and caught his breath, "But yeah, I'm just lucky I found someone who treated me like a brother, a little one. Remember, she pampered me a lot when I returned even though I told her repeatedly to stop it, but her being her, she knew that deep inside I was still the little boy who she met being beaten up by seven guys."  
  
"Wait... you mean that little girl who beat me and the rest?!" I nearly knocked myself down because I sort of jumped to my left so hard that my chair almost fell down to the left, but Yoongi caught me.  
  
"That very same girl," he confirmed.  
  
"Well then... I'm happy she took you in and took care of you," I manage to smile even though I didn't know exactly where he was since he got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Same, I'm glad she saved me, I'll come back, I need the tool to close the wounds and clean them. Wait for me," he told me.  
  
"Sure thing, Yoongi-ssi," I nodded as I heard him go upstairs and closing the door behind him.  
  
If I didn't bully you but actually got to know you... I think we would have both been good friends and gotten along. I know you still don't trust me fully but, this little interaction really means that we could have been friends, but my selfishness ruined everything and now look at me now, in front of the boy who I used to beat up and in front of someone who is more broken than me. I'm happy that you found someone who took care of you Yoongi-ssi, I'm very sorry for all that I have done to you and for not knowing how hard your life was, and... for not stopping Jinyoung and Jackson from doing what they did to you.


	13. Truth

**_Taehyung's POV_ **

  
  
Jungkook and I haven't been getting much sleep ever since we started to play the video games. What made me really sad is that this YoonDae guy, AKA Min Yoongi, had a really rough past. His parents died in a car accident, leaving him and his brother with their drunkard uncle who would take his anger on them if he didn't buy him things like Alcohol or Cigarettes. It broke me when his brother went to work and he was left alone with his abusive uncle and he had to deal with his uncle pressing hard on his bruises from school.  
  
The seven guys who used to punch him, kicked him on his back and ribs, causing him to have broken bones from time to time, it was heartbreaking. Just two nights and we already advanced to chapter 10, the beginning was just their basic background story, what their lives were like, what they liked to do, what they did when they were younger. Things that us humans can relate to.  
  
I felt pain in my chest when I got to chapter 11, which I'm playing right now, and just broke down in tears when I was hearing the narrator narrating how Yoongi was feeling.  
  
"I still couldn't believe it, my tears streamed down my face but my heart refused to believe it. Dumpling took me to verify that indeed- the dead body that was found inside the crashed car, was my hyung. My heart raced and I slowly lifted the white cover that was covering his body just to see his face. His face was unrecognizable from all the bruises on his face. The crash must have been really bad, I slowly put the cover back up, covering his face and walked out slowly. I felt my heart break into tiny little particles. I was finally now an orphan without any family member but himself. I felt alone in this world. But then, Dumpling came and embraced me."  
  
"'I can't say everything will be okay because I can't say no lie. So I'll just promise you this, I'll always take care of you. I will be there when you need a shoulder to cry on and I will always make sure that everything will be okay. So whenever you feel like your sad or depressed... come to me,' after she said that, I really started to sob even if we were still in the Hospital's Waiting Room. I just couldn't evade it; my brother had just died and now I was left alone. But, not so alone."  
  
I quickly paused the video game and took off the Samsung VR Gear and started to cry in front of cameras. This story was really messed up, so his family died and he was basically left with no one but Dumpling. I then started to feel my phone vibrating violently and noises kept coming out of it, seems like 'Kookies with Taes' were worried. I normally don't break down like this in front of anyone, and before I knew it, Jungkook had done the same and wrapped his arms around me tightly and let me sob as much as I liked until I calmed down.  
  
  
  
 ** _Fluffy's POV_**

  
  
I sighed once I entered my front door after dropping off Jiyeon and she understood the material. I dragged my backpack up the stairs to my room and threw it beside my desk. My body felt stiff because of Dance Company, I was one of the Leaders. Hoshi was the second one and Hyungwon, since he was the dance teacher, was in charge of correcting our mistakes if he saw any. Today was good, Miu wasn't so bad, he was shy and wouldn't look me in the eye. I felt awkward, maybe she heard enough about me and doesn't want to get involved with someone like me, but what really made me happy was hearing her giggle from time to time. I can still recall how she looked at me meanwhile she was the new member of Dance Company.  
  
"Sharper Fluffy, fast and sharp like this," Hyungwon demonstrated and I nodded.  
  
I did as told and Hoshi came to my side since the both of us had made a choreography about this Hip-Hop song from EXO named "Transformer". The dance was amazing and all, but on stage, no mistake is allowed. Hoshi was friends with Lucas, but he wasn't like his friend, he was friendly and one of my favorite Dance partners. Lucas was watching us as well, seeing how close and touchy our choreography was. I didn't mind being touched by Hoshi, he knew it was all part of the performance and for the audience to be mesmerized. We often went to the Dance Competitions and Hyungwon, our teacher would come along and cheer for us on the crowd.  
  
"That's it Fluffy, relax, breath in, now- out!" I did a back flip and he was b-boying. Then the song immediately changed to "Going Crazy" by EXO as well and we were back to back, when we heard the beginning we swayed against each other until the drop dropped and we turned around and we did some tango and then we finally went to the Great Dance. When the clapping was sounded we clapped and then we circled each other as if we were fighting. We made this choreography to look like both the girl and the boy were crazy for one another, but they both refused to say it or express it, so they kept going back and forth. Driving each other crazy.  
  
After we finished the song, the last dance move was me lift my left leg up and wrap it around his leg meanwhile he grabbed my thigh and pulled me closer to him and his other arm wrapped around my waist, pressing our chests together and our faces just centimeters away from each other, almost making the illusion that we kissed. And if you ask me, yes, we once accidentally kissed because we were going too fast and our lips just crashed together. But we didn't let that change our facial expressions, rather we had to look professional, so we didn't comment on it nor did we spoke about it ever since.  
  
Of course, Lucas was sulky about it. His friend got to kiss me but I wouldn't even let him steal one of my kisses. As we were then told to rest, I went to Miu's side and asked her how she liked it.  
  
"I'm intimidated unnie, you're really good and your facial expressions really made the mood to the song and the dance moves were so perfectly in sync. I wish to be like you one day," she smiled innocently and I ruffled her hair.  
  
"You will just wait," I winked at her and she blushed. I chuckled and we then picked a song that she liked, which was "Been Through" by EXO as well and she started to dance, I gave her some advice.  
  
"Okay Miu, you might want to start on the ground since the song is slow and calm at first, get up slowly and then turned downstage to the audience and make sure that your facial expressions follow the mood of the song or else people will know that you're not into it as much as you'd like it to," I told her.  
  
"Can you please show me, like pick a different song and show me how to do it, please?" she made some hearts with her fingers and I chuckled at her Aegyo and ruffled her hand before I put my favorite song "Error" by VIXX.  
  
The song started and I stood still with my head down, when the singer began to sing, I put my face as if I was lost or sad, desperate and then the song started to pick up speed and I moved my feet and my arms to the rhythm. The song was about someone in pain, trying to erase their memories of a love that ended up to be a lie in the end for this person, trying to change the past but something always went wrong. I showed the anxiety and the angst the song was describing, the unbearable pain of losing someone you love and seeing them once more, how the pain grows even more when you lose them once again. When the song ended, I opened my eyes to find every eye on me. Miu had cupped her face and she was slightly shaking as her eyes stared widely at me.  
  
"U-unnie... th-that was... very beautiful..." she came to me and I hugged her.  
  
"Aigoo, why are you crying?" I asked her, cooing her.  
  
"The song and the dance really expressed the mood the song was desperately describing. Like, goodness, that was very good, more than good. It was perfect," she praised and this time it was my time to furiously blush at the compliment. I scratched the nape of my neck and turned my head to the side to find Hoshi with his mouth slightly open and slowly clapping.  
  
"God damn Fluffy, have you been planning to perform this at the Dance Concert?" he asked, still in utter shock.  
  
I nodded, "But I think I need to change some of the choreography, I don't think it's as good as it should be."  
  
"Bitch, you kidding me? That was fucking perfection! Don't change it!" Hoshi came in front of me and held my face in his large hands.  
  
"Would you like, stop squishing my cheek together? It's kinda painful," I told him, clearly not pleased that he was squishing my cheeks with a bit of force, making me have a chubby face and Miu giggled.  
  
"Are you sure you guys not dating?" she asked.  
  
I slapped Hoshi's hands off of my face and stared at her with pure shock. Like- I get it, people ship us together because we're the 'Power Couple' of Dance Company and our performances are one of the bests, but never have I ever found Hoshi in that way. Like we joke around and just do things like skinship for 'the fans' but that's about it. We like to fool around, nothing serious.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. We have known each other for so long that I don't think of Fluffy in that way. We're good friends and we fool around, but that's about it," Hoshi explained and I nodded.  
  
"Just because we act as a couple for our fans it doesn't mean that we're dating. If we ever dated it would be very awkward since we are not each other's ideal type. You know what I mean?" I looked away and my blush was not fading.  
  
"Aww, that's a shame, but still, I ship you two!" she giggled and we ended up laughing with the rest of the class. Well, the class except for Lucas who was sending death stares at Hoshi. But it was all good, with Miu, I was actually very pleased to be with. She was kind and she was so cute when she got shy from my compliments. After I performed she clearly caught on what I was telling her. I smiled at the thought. Today was good despite Lucas being a nuisance.  
  
Jiyeon finished her homework and now here I am, on my phone, sending the people who buy my ideas, the blueprint of my new invention which was a new iWatch where it indicates your heartbeat or if you have fallen and can't stand up, it'll call an ambulance for your help.  
  
After that, I started to quickly do my homework and by the time I checked the clock on my nightstand, it was 3: 21 AM. My eyes burned and I felt really exhausted. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower and got in my onesie. I sat on my bed and did a silent prayer but before anything, checked my phone and no notifications of Yoongi being on camera. I shrugged it off and finally welcomed my dreamland, even if it was just for 2 hours and 9 minutes.  
  
  
  
 ** _Yoongi's POV_**

  
  
Mark was finally fast asleep, I was glad, I treated his wounds and made sure that he was okay. I sighed and decided to head to bed, it was pretty late after all. Talking to him and actually getting to know the guy, it was good. It felt good. It felt right for once. I could tell that he was being honest, and despite being blindfolded and tied, he did not complain, when he needed to use the bathroom I untied him, but then expected him to try to make a run for it. But no, he just smiled, did what he had to do, and put his bruised and somewhat bleeding wrists in front of me and I tied him once more, but this time, making sure to not tie him too tight. It might be bad for his blood circulation.  
  
Honestly, what the heck am I doing? Like I get it, I was very upset and them insulting me more when I gave them a chance to explain themselves just led me to black out and before I even knew what had happened... blood was dripping off of my hands and my clothes and my surroundings were bloody. I couldn't remember what exactly what I've done, all I know is that there was a lot of rage and them bringing up the past. Definitely triggered YoonDae. I came to know YoonDae after a week since I was... since I was...  
  
 _Say it, you know you hate them. And he is just one of them, you have the chance to make him feel exactly how you felt. He said it himself, you were now in control, not them. You have him all to yourself. I mean, he's helpless after all. No one can hear him, no one knows who you are, so might as well just be done with it. End him right here and now._  
  
I looked at Mark, he looked so peaceful sleeping. He didn't seem like the guy who witnessed my rape. No, he didn't even look like a bad person.  
  
 _There are demons with pretty faces, and angels who look like monsters._  
  
I shook my head, getting out of there as fast as possible and closing the door behind me. The thoughts and YoonDae kept screaming at me to go back and finish him. That he hurt me, that he could have done something to help me out. But he already told me everything I needed to know. Jackson never really cared for anyone but feel like a damn king. Jinyoung cheating and breaking girls' hearts. Jaebum taking advantage of his girlfriends to become sex toys. YoungJae was just all about popularity and keeping his reputation. I just wanted to know why me? Out of all the other kids in school... why me?  
  
That is all I wanted to know, I just wanted to know that the pain I had to go through was for a good reason. But it all seems to have been for the wrong reason. That my pain was all in vain. But Mark, he wasn't like them. He was being sincere with me, he didn't lie to me, but he did explain the reasons why they did what they had to do. BamBam's family was in a similar situation to his, his family was going bankrupt and YoungJae's parents helped his family, YugYeom's family that used to have a clothing brand was sold to someone else and Jinyoung's Family helped his family to get a good home and not live in the streets in carton and not be shamed in school.  
  
I forget them, but Jackson, Jinyoung, YoungJae, and Jaebum. They won't be forgiven, they sinned against me and made me feel like probably no one else had to feel. Or... I hope no one ever had to go through what I had to go through anyway. I just hope that my sins can be redeemed, after all, the cops are after me for killing a couple of men who tried to rape girls. I didn't want to let them experience what it was like you have your only dignity in you disappear into thin air. It wouldn't be fair for them, just like it wasn't fair for me.


	14. Not really a chapter but you must read this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I basically put all the spoilers in here.
> 
> #SlowBurn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up and some clearing that I wanted to give to everyone!
> 
> #SpoilerAlert

**Characters pt.1:**

  
**Yoongi-** Serial Killer. Yoongi suffers from an intermediate Schizophrenia^. YoonDae is like a person living in his thoughts and sometimes takes over. He is the opposite of Yoongi, he is harsh and loves to take revenge and make his own justice. He kills. Yoongi found out who he was when he was in his military services, he would sometimes find himself confused as in why he was doing something, and that's when one day he decided to record himself and found out that YoonDae explained who he was. YoonDae is like the Dark side of Yoongi that he never thought he ever had. YoonDae has this deadly stare, and only Yoongi recognizes who he is once he is triggered to come out, he is the psycho part of Yoongi with the sick thoughts of torturing the ones that abused Yoongi during his High School life. YoonDae 'protects' Yoongi, he's the one who is bloodlust and a masochist. That's why Yoongi doesn't remember about decapitating Jackson, Jinyoung, YoungJae, and Jaebum. He only sees glitches, but not 100% sure if those memories are his own since YoonDae was triggered by them and he took over, blacking out Yoongi, not letting him witness what he had done with his own body. Yoongi normally looks calm, when YoonDae appears, he always glares.

  
  
**Jimin-** Police Officer. Jimin is a hard working Police Officer who thrives to make justice and make things right. IF on a mission something goes wrong, he immediately thinks it's his fault, after all, he wants to be the best cop to capture the bad guys and protect the citizens of Seoul. He is best friends with Taehyung and Jungkook. Hoseok is like a big brother to him, he loves him and respects him a lot since not only is he his brother-in-soul, he's also his boss. He has a little brother whose name is Park JiHyun(His actual brother's name) and Park Miu(you guys know who she is).

  
**Hoseok-** Boss. Hoseok is the kind of boss that makes sure everyone is okay and makes sure to see which cases have to be taken care of by a specific group of officers if it's one of the hard ones, he goes to Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. But if it's a minor crime, one of the newbies or someone who is familiar to know what to do. He is close to Jimin and always makes sure that he and his siblings are okay most of the weekends he spends it with them since he lives alone and hates to be left alone.

  
**Taehyung-** Police Officer/Gamer. Jimin's best friend and a childish soul. He's very sensitive about other people's emotions and is a very soft and squishy baby. He gets hurt easily and often Jungkook has to protect him. Submissive in the relationship and hates violence unless it is necessary. He's the happy kind of person who gets along with everyone and can contaminate you with his smile. ~~Forgot to mention that in the last AU he was the dominant one in the relationship with Jungkook, meanwhile, Jungkook was the submissive one.~~

  
**Jungkook-** Police Officer/Gamer. Taehyung's boyfriend and Jimin's friend. He's protective over his partner since he knows he can easily get hurt. He's the type of boyfriend who loves to spoil his partner and adores seeing his Taehyung smile and would do anything to see him smile again. Dominant one in the relationship and agreed to name their fans 'Taes with Kookies' because it sounds cute and seeing how excited Taehyung was about it, he let his little marshmallow keep the fandom's nickname.

  
**Namjoon-** Time Traveler. So in this AU, Namjoon and Seokjin were taking Taehyung from the AU "I Like You" as a joke about him creating a machine that lets them travel to other worlds and ended up meeting a masked YoonDae but get saved by Jimin who steps in to capture him but losses him once more. That's when he finds out that the little machine with the button is broken and he has to fix it in order to not mess with the timeline and erase himself and Jin from their alternate universe.

  
**Jin-** Time Traveler. So Jin and Namjoon were messing around with Taehyung's lab and ended up in this AU. Now the problem is, finding someone who can fix it and send them back home before anything else happens. According to Taehyung, if they stay in another universe for too long, it can damage their timeline and easily erase themselves or become permanently part of that other universe. It wasn't until they bumped into Fluffy that they found out that she was actually a brainiac to help them fix their little time traveler machine and go back home.

  
**Miu-** Jimin's and JiHyun's little sister. Miu is a Freshman student who is struggling to adapt to her new surroundings, finding herself in a new group of friends who change the innocent and kind Miu, her new friends are a bad influence and only one of them tells her to get out before its too late. Fluffy, being her crush and soon after Girlfriend, starts to get distant from her, afraid of what her new friends have to say about her lesbian relationship with her girlfriend. At first, there are misunderstandings, which leads to struggles in their relationship and close breakups but never really a breakup, just close to it. When Miu finds out that her friends sent Fluffy t the Hospital in a coma, she starts to blame herself and starts to cut and get drunk despite her young age, surrounding herself with the wrong group of people until JiHyun finds out what happens and tells her to stop before Fluffy wakes up and finds what had happened.

  
**JiHyun-** Jimin's little brother and Miu's Oppa. The second-year college student JiHyun spends most of his time in his room, doing college work, but when he has his free days, he makes sure to check what is missing and goes grocery shopping and normally the one who cooks for his siblings. He cleans and does the laundry during those days and then makes sure that everything is okay around the house. He only goes out when his friend invites him for a coffee or a group project. He doesn't say much, rather he does things than open his mouth. He's the kind of person who doesn't talk more but says what needs to be said.

  
**Fluffy-** Yoongi's Soul sister. The type of person who doesn't want attention to be brought to herself. But if things have to be done, she'll take the lead and do it herself either alone or with someone. Falls in love with Miu, and when Miu confessed, she confesses back. Ever since Miu has been going out with the Queenkas and the Kingkas of their school, she has been behaving differently and it honestly hurt her. What happened to that sweet and innocent girl she fell for? Where was her Baby Girl? One day, a new student came a transgender boy who has been hanging out with her. She helps him out and become good friends with him, but that friendship was always bothered by the rumors that she was dating the boy. She just wanted to protect him because he was very sensitive and kind. This almost made Miu break up with her twice. When one random student then ran up to her to tell her that Miu was being beaten up by her friends, she rushes to the back of the school to then be surrounded by her 'friends' with bats in hand and that's when she knew... it was a trap... and she fell for it to 'save' the love of her life. But instead, she gets injured horribly, leaving her almost unrecognizable and in a come for 4 months.

  
**Jiyeon-** Junior Student. Fluffy's best friend and inseparable soul sister. Ever since she found out Fluffy and Miu has been dating, she kept the secret since both Fluffy and Miu asked her to not tell anyone. Everything goes well until the new boy in school comes and the false rumors hurt her best friend's relationship. The Queenkas and the Kingkas refused to let her get near Miu and explain what was going on, that it was all a misunderstanding. She only got the chance to tell Miu until Miu's friends were busy and when she heard that someone was being beaten up in the back of the school, she rushed leaving a confused Miu behind and finding her soul sister unconscious and half dead. She contacted Yoongi and the Ambulance and she was taken with Fluffy to the hospital, but seeing a sobbing Miu watching how she got taken with Fluffy to the Hospital.

  
**Jisung-** Sophomore Student. He meets Miu in the meeting when Miu became one of the Queenkas and befriended her. He gained her trust and found out that she was bisexual, he was fine with that, but he knew that when Miu confessed that Fluffy was her Girlfriend, someone eavesdropped on their conversation and spread the news and the Queenkas and Kingkas who hated her planned to teach her a lesson that almost cost her life. He was there when Miu cried when she thought that Fluffy was cheating on her with the new boy in school and hated Fluffy, but he never took part into planning nor participating hurting the girl that Miu loved.

 

 ** **Schizophrenia^:**  
** A disorder that affects a person's ability to think, feel, and behave clearly.  
  
The exact cause of schizophrenia isn't known, but a combination of genetics, environment, and altered brain chemistry and structure may play a role.  
Schizophrenia is characterized by thoughts or experiences that seem out of touch with reality, disorganized speech or behavior, and decreased participation in daily activities. Difficulty with concentration and memory may also be present.  
Treatment is usually lifelong and often involves a combination of medications, psychotherapy, and coordinated specialty care services.  
 **  
 **Requires a medical diagnosis**  
** Schizophrenia is characterized by thoughts or experiences that seem out of touch with reality, disorganized speech or behavior, and decreased participation in daily activities. Difficulty with concentration and memory may also be present.  
 **  
 **People may experience:**  
  
 **Behavioral:** ** social isolation, disorganized behavior, aggression, agitation, compulsive behavior, excitability, hostility, repetitive movements, self-harm, or lack of restraint **  
  
 **Cognitive:** ** thought disorder, delusion, amnesia, belief that an ordinary event has special and personal meaning, belief that thoughts aren't one's own, disorientation, memory loss, mental confusion, slowness in activity, or false belief of superiority **  
  
 **Mood:** ** anger, anxiety, apathy, feeling detached from self, general discontent, loss of interest or pleasure in activities, elevated mood, or inappropriate emotional response **  
  
 **Psychological:** ** hallucination, paranoia, hearing voices, depression, fear, persecutory delusion, or religious delusion **  
  
 **Speech:** ** circumstantial speech, incoherent speech, rapid and frenzied speaking, or speech disorder **  
  
 **Also common:** ** fatigue, impaired motor coordination, or lack of emotional response ****  
  
 **Treatment consists of medications and therapy**  
Treatment is usually lifelong and often involves a combination of medications, psychotherapy, and coordinated specialty care services.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and get ready to get yo wig snatched.


	15. Great...

**_Namjoon's POV_ **

   

  
  
"Yah, why don't you two come visit us?! Like I get it, workers are not supposed to visit their bosses but we're friends, are we not?!" I scolded Taehyung and Jungkook.  
  
Jungkook hid behind his boyfriend and giggled, Taehyung just chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry hyungs, lately Jungkookie and I have been busy," he told me.  
  
"Doing what?" Jin asked beside me.  
  
"Well, Lieutenant Kim Taehyung has made something pretty impressive, have you ever seen a miniature time travel machine?" Jungkook asked excitedly.  
  
"Pfft, that's impossible," I rolled my eyes, clearly not believing what my dongsaengs were telling me.  
  
"But hyung, I did do it, come on," he then led us inside his house, and for first class Lieutenant they didn't live like poor people, they had a nice big house with a big backyard and a beautiful garden that Taehyung has been taking care of it, since his Baby Boy Jungkookie loves flowers with different colors and loves taking pictures of his Daddy in between the flowers.  
  
He led us to this big lab that he has and I was impressed at what he has been investing his time with, all the formulas to different chemicals and lab rats running inside their little cages and being tested on their cardiovascular activities and how many beats per second their heart beats in a minute. Seeing a lot of machines and chemicals plus the creepy sketches that hung on the walls was not helping.  
  
"Damn it Taehyung-ah, what have you been doing?" I asked.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I was taking seriously what Frankenstein left out? He wanted to make a time machine, and since those are pretty big, I tested myself into making a small one!" he explained.  
  
I looked at him skeptically, sure, he was clever and all, but a time machine? I furrowed my eyebrows and nodded, "Okay, show me what you got."  
  
He smiled and walked up to the other side of the room and we saw... A miniature remote controller. I felt... Offended? Confused? A mix of both?  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me if this the time machine that you've made Tae..." I looked at it as I carefully placed it in my hand, and carefully turned it around. It was light and it looked like an ordinary remote controller.  
  
"It is, that's why I'm telling you, I made one of the smallest time traveling machines!" he said carefully taking it from my hand.  
  
"But... it looks like a normal remote controller," Jin muttered next to Jungkook.  
  
"It might look like it, but we tried it and it works just fine, hyung," Jungkook told Jin.  
  
"So, you have been spending time on this? For how long?" I asked him.  
  
"Hmm, since middle school. I always studied science more than anything else. It made me curious and I felt satisfied in having the knowledge," he told me.  
  
"Huh, and I thought I was smart," I muttered under my breath and scratched the back of my head.  
  
"Hyung, don't worry, when I was younger I had a bunch of friends but didn't trust them enough to show them what I was making. They thought I was too dumb for thing like these," he chuckled.  
  
"Well, let's go then," I told Jin. "I'm tired, we'll visit you guys some other day, okay?"  
  
"Alright hyungs, it's nice to see you guys outside of work," Jungkook chuckled and Taehyung hugged his waist with one arm.  
  
"Have a good evening," he told us.  
  
He put his little time traveler thing in the same spot, but before we got out, I quickly went back and shoved it into my pocket. Let's see if it works as they told us. So we went to my car, left there, and now driving to our house.  
  
"Those two really do take care of themselves well, I thought I might have to cook for them," Jin joked.  
  
"Those two are just fine, we don't need to worry about them," I reassured him.  
  
"Yeah, they can order healthy food over the phone," we laughed a little at that.  
  
"But I'm happy that they are good, you know, they are younger than us after all," Jin told me.  
  
"Yeah, but would they be younger than us in other universes?" I asked him, hinting at him as I smirked at him.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" he seemed lost.  
  
That was... until I pulled out Taehyung's little remote controller and he gasped.  
  
"We need to return that! We can't just take it from them!" he scolded me.  
  
"Oh come on, don't tell me you're not at least curious to see ourselves in other universes!" I looked over at him and he gave me a questioning look.  
  
"Namjoon, we don't know how to use it-"  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to know that the buttons are used to set a time or dimension and then set it back to our timeline to return back," I told him.  
  
"Still, it's not right to just take things that are not ours!" he told me.  
  
"You're no fun, come on, indulge me and let's test this out!" I told him.  
  
He sighed for a long time, "Fine, but if we do not return in time, I'm blaming you for this."  
  
"That's okay by me, now let's try it out!" I got off of my car and I opened the front door and Jin followed behind me, sluggishly dragging his feet and groaning like a grandpa.  
  
"Come on, we don't have time for this," I glared at him and he pouted.  
  
"Hmph, arrogant!" he stumped his way towards me and stood beside me. "Now what?"  
  
"Hmm, there's something taped in the back," I looked and it was instructions. Did they really travel to all of these universes? "Hmm, there's this one that says, 'Do Not Visit'. Do we try that one?"  
  
"If it has a warning, why would you want to go there?" he glared at me.  
  
"Maybe it's because my human nature just wants to test its luck and just go for it," I shrugged and started to press the buttons.  
  
"Namjoon! What are you doin-?"  
  
It felt like we were sucked into a whirlpool, feeling how we spun around in circles until everything just stopped and we caught our breath.  
  
We found ourselves in an alleyway, I looked over at Jin and he had the same shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Did we just-?"  
  
"WE TIME TRAVELED JIN!" and with all the excitement, I dropped the remote controller and it broke into pieces.  
  
"NAMJOON!" Jin picked up the broken pieces and the taped part was the only thing putting it in place. "YOU BROKE IT!"  
  
I felt a cold sweat go down my temple, this is why they don't trust things to me, I just manage to break them easily.  
  
"Well, my bad-"  
  
"'My bad'? Seriously?! Is that all you're gonna say?!"   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry, alright? You know how clumsy I am!"  
  
"This is why no one lets you near their stuff. It's not because we do not trust you, it's because of your clumsiness! This is why we have trust issues with your clumsiness, it just comes out of nowhere!" Jin ranted and that's when I finally realized where we were. We were in a dark narrow alley and Jin kept running his mouth about my clumsiness and how I should be more careful.  
  
"Um, Jin?"  
  
"What is it now?!" he yelled.  
  
"In what universe are we exactly...?" I asked.  
  
"Which numbers did you press?" he asked.  
  
"95.10.13.97.03.09."  
  
"Um... did you press one of the alternatives of Yoongi and Jimin?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" I asked, looking over his shoulder as the taped piece of paper that stuck the remote controller together was starting to make sense...  
  
"Yoongi is a serial killer and Jimin is a police officer... Namjoon, out of all the other universes... why this one?!" he turned around and with one hand clenched my shirt and shook me.  
  
"I didn't know! I thought it wasn't that one! I thought it was the one where Jimin was a Prince and Yoongi hyung was a mermaid!"  
  
"WELL, YOU OBVIOUSLY TYPED THE WRONG ONE!"  
  
"So noisy, don't you ever get tired of your bickering?" that made my blood turn cold, my heart dropped and in the darkness, we heard the footsteps of no one else but Serial Killer Min Yoongi.  
  
"Ahahaha, Yoongi-ah, is that you?" Jin laughed nervously.  
  
"Yoongi? My name is not Yoongi, I'm YoonDae if you must know," the masked man told us, his cat eyes glaring at us sending shivers down our spines.  
  
"Um, do you know by chance, who's Yoongi?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I know him very well, he's just... sleeping at the moment," he smirked.  
  
"D-do you know his direction by any chance?" Jin asked.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up and say your prayers, after all, you both just interrupted me from finishing a rapist, might as well end you two for trying to save him," he told us.  
  
We froze, no matter how I urged my muscles to move, they just wouldn't budge. As he stepped forward, we took steps back against the wall until there was no more space. Our hearts racing in our chests and his bloody knife dripped from his former victim's blood until we heard sirens and guns firing.  
  
"Great..." he sighed and glared at us. "You guys got lucky tonight, but you won't be once we meet again."  
  
We nodded our heads and he left, running into the darkness, disappearing.  
  
"Great..." a blonde Jimin muttered under his breath and looked over at us, hugging each other for dear life and shaking slightly. "Are you guys alright?"  
  
"Oh goodness, you saved us from that dude!" Jin let go of me and hugged the slightly shorter man and Jimin awkwardly patted his back.  
  
"Okay, you can let go now," he told him.  
  
"Oh, right," Jin chuckled and let go of Jimin.  
  
"Now then, did you guys see Min Yoongi? I mean, he was the one about to hurt you guys, right?" Jimin asked.  
  
"Yes officer, we believe it was him, but he referred himself as... YoonDae was it?" I recalled.  
  
"YoonDae?!" Taehyung came in rushing.  
  
"Yeah, he told us he was YoonDae, not Min Yoongi..." I told him.  
  
"That's the character in our video game, well, mine anyway," Taehyung told me.  
  
"Video game?" Jin repeated, puzzled.  
  
"We anonymously received two virtual video games where you use Samsung Gear to see what is going on inside the game. Mine is this girl named Dumpling, YoonDae's soul sister if you ask me. I'm doing her video game, meanwhile, Taehyung is doing YoonDae's video game."  
  
"Hold up, you two received video games and you guys don't know who sent them?" Jimin glared at them.  
  
"We believe that these video games explain the reason why YoonDae aka Min Yoongi killed Jackson, Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae. It's not only the fact that he suffered a lot because of them but something more. The story keeps telling me this certain line over and over again. 'They did that, but it wasn't the reason why I snapped and lost control of who I was. It was the most shameful and dishonoring thing they dared to do by two of them, meanwhile, the other five watched.'"  
  
"Officer Kim, so... you're technically saying that this anonymous person who sent you the video games, is close to the both of them? Dumpling and YoonDae?" I asked Taehyung.  
  
"It makes sense if you ask me," Jungkook added. "but what are you guys doing out here at night when you know it's dangerous?"  
  
"Uh..." do we tell them that we just time traveled or what?  
  
"You see, we came here to visit Seoul, but we got mobbed. So not only don't we have nowhere to stay, but we also don't have anywhere to go without our money, credit cards and so on," Jin quickly told them.  
  
"Oh... well um... you can stay in my guest room? I mean, you guys can sleep on our living room? Does that sound okay to you guys?" Taehyung asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me, thank you," we bowed in sync and they took us in their cruise to their apartment. We took our shoes off and our jackets off. It was a nice and comfortable apartment. It was spacious and big, not like their house over in our universe, but if they find out that we know who they are... we might mess up the timeline and change events.  
  
Now that I think about it, YoonDae knows that we know him and Yoongi, which made me run down a shiver down my spine. I waited until Jungkook and Taehyung went to keep playing the games and finally talk to him.  
  
"Jin... I think we slipped one rule from the paper," I muttered to him.  
  
"What do you- Oh... Oh my goodness," he smacked his forehead. "We told him that we knew who he was, Yoongi. But why would he call himself YoonDae? I just don't get it. Why change his name?"  
  
"That wasn't Yoongi speaking Jin..." I looked at him seriously. "If he changed his name, I think that YoonDae is someone living on his head that disables him to remember the owner of the body to remember what exactly happened. I think it's called Dissociative Identity Disorder. Yoongi is still Yoongi, but YoonDae is a totally different character. Someone living inside him. Someone who prevents him from remembering the bad memories of his past, but... what memories? Why does YoonDae exist? What was so bad that YoonDae was made to prevent Yoongi from remembering?"  
  
"Whatever it was, it's enough to cause such personality disorder," Jin then fell deep into his thoughts like me.  
  
What was so horrible that YoonDae was made to block the bad memories?


	16. YoonDae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma sleep 'cuz my eyes hurt AF
> 
> Love ya'll and see ya until the next update!

**_YoonDae's POV_ **

**__ **

  
You're asking yourself how I manage to live inside of Yoongi's head, right? How can someone who is basically in his body and mind, control him like a robot whenever I want. But it wasn't always like that, you know? But you know what's really hard? Being the only side that kept him whole and breathing for so long. And now that I can manipulate him as I want, it's more pleasing.  
  
I might be just a fragment of his mind, but a powerful one. I might not be 'real', but he knows who I am. But what was hard for me was to just watch through his eyes how they hurt him. I hated them. I didn't want them to be alive, but he wanted them behind bars. I didn't agree with that. I didn't want to compromise with that.  
  
But you know what's good? When you make justice. Sure, my way of justice is kinda twisted, but you know what? It's good to feel like you're some kind of superhero. Like last night, let's say. I was just roaming the streets calmly when I heard the cry of a girl. I sighed and pulled my mask up to hide my face. Because believe it or not, even the people I save are scared of me.  
  
"Yah, you seriously about to rape that innocent young girl?" I walked over to him in the narrow alleyway. It was someplace where all the allies take you to different exists and different places. Sort of like a connected neighborhood.  
  
"And what are you going to do, eh? Fight my knees?" he chuckled and he let go of the girl and released the pressure that was on her neck. She was crying and she stared at me with pure shock and probably scared of e getting hurt.  
  
"Well, that is if you still have them connected to your legs, then yes, but if not, why not try?" I asked him, slightly glaring at him and he laughed sadistically.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" he started to walk towards me, ignoring the girl. With my eyes I signaled her to get away, she slowly got up and with her tippy-toes, she walked away without being noticed. I kept looking at the man so he wouldn't know that my intentions were to distract him and to let the girl escape.  
  
I smirked once he was standing right in front of me, "You are really foolish."  
  
"Mind explaining why before I slit your throat open?" he glared at me, putting the cold metal against my skin and pressing it a bit, cutting my neck a little and I felt overjoyed to feel the sting in my right side of my neck.  
  
"Gladly, you see, there's a rumor that a psycho is out killing. And he just happened to be walking by and found you about to commit the most unforgivable sin. So if I were you, I'd run while I can and not bother to even try to scare someone who isn't scared of death himself," I told him.  
  
"Don't make me laugh midget, what are you gonna do anyway? You're in disadvantage, you're at my mercy," he told me.  
  
"Not for long," I grinned and he gave me a questioning look, but before he could ask, I twisted his hand until he dropped the blade and I quickly picked it up and slit his throat, his blood staining my face. I wiped the blood off of my face with the back of my hand and watched his clutch his throat and look at me with a horrified face.  
  
"You see? You just met the most feared man in Seoul, and yet, you dare threaten me?" I smirked and he fell backward, backing away from me. "You're pitiful."  
  
I then cut the distance between us and I drove the blade into his right eye. Making him gurgle a scream, I guess I manage to damage the wind pipes in his throat. That was good, I didn't have to cut out his tongue in order to keep him quiet.  
  
I took the blade out and his eye came out, blood gushing down where the eye once belonged. He held his face to the hole where his eye once was and started to choke on his own blood. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What fun am I gonna have if you die on your own blood?" I asked him and he looked at me with so much vulnerability. "Now you feel how the girl was feeling when you were about to disgrace her? Well then, she escaped, but there's no escape to certain death."  
  
His mouth was trying to say words, but only blood came out and gurgles of nonsense. I sighed and pulled his hair put, and put my hand against his throat, seeing if he was able to speak.  
  
"Talk," I commanded.  
  
"Ah-I'm sh-sho-ri," he managed to gurgle and I dropped my hand from his neck and he started to suffocate in his own blood.  
  
I crouched and dug the blade into his thigh and he jerked to take my hand but before he could reach it, I pulled the blade down, cutting open his thigh just above his kneecap. He stared horrified at his thigh and tried to scream. I then took his hand, put the blade in it, and drove the blade down to his other kneecap and up to his hip.  
  
So when the police come to investigate, they will only find his fingerprints and not mine. I then went to a nearby bar and washed my hands in the men's bathroom. There were men and women making out, some even fucking against the wall. I ignored all of it, I wasn't paying attention to them. In the Bathroom stalls, I could hear men moaning, those were the gay ones. I looked at my black shirt and there was no trace of blood. I washed my mask and squeezed the water out of it to then put it in my trousers and left the men's bathroom.  
  
I then went to get myself a drink and sat on a couch. I was looking down, too unbothered when the prostitutes came and one of them sat on my lap, grinding her ass on my dick. I sighed and put my drink aside to a nearby little table and took her off of me by sitting her beside me. I sighed when she started to pull at the collar of my black shirt and she insisted on giving her my full attention. I looked away from her, disgusted.  
  
But my eyes immediately landed on Jimin, sitting on a stool in the bar and talking to the bartender Alex, Fluffy's best guy friend.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm going back to my boyfriend," I told her and stood up, her behind me and since then, I didn't know what to do.  
  
She was following me and she wouldn't budge unless I proved that indeed, Jimin was my boyfriend. I tapped his shoulder and to my surprise, he was drunk. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled and kissed him, he was shocked for the first three seconds, but then immediately kissed me back. I smirked, feeling someone glaring at me. I knew it was the prostitute, but I paid no attention to her. Right now, all that mattered was getting her off of me, and thank the Heavens that tonight was my lucky night.  
  
Jimin sat me on his lap and roamed his hands on my back, lifting up my shirt and sending shivers down my spine. His kisses were getting more heated, more demanding. But out of a sudden, he broke the kiss and the lust mixed with anger in his eyes stared right into my soul.  
  
"I hate you," he told me.  
  
My breath was caught in my throat as I then laughed, but immediately stopped when he groped my ass. I glared at him and he licked his lips.  
  
"I hate the way you make me feel hyung, I hate the way you make me lose my sanity whenever I'm around you, and the worst of all is... I think I have been in love with you ever since the day my eyes landed on you. You remember, right?" he asked me.  
  
I knitted my eyebrows, I only caught glimpses since I wasn't present in Yoongi's life by then. I guess my question was on his face, and out of the blue, his eyes were watering.  
  
"I fucking miss those days when we use to cuddle under the moonlight and stare at the stars and talk until it was time for the both of us to go. I miss watching BT21 next to you and then talk about our favorite part of the episode. But I guess that whatever we had in the past just won't be, right hyung? After all... you hate me too," he burst in tears and buried his face on my chest.  
  
For the first time, it wasn't Yoongi who hugged him, it was me who hugged him tight around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"I don't hate you," I told him. "I'm just struggling to forgive you for leaving me like that."  
  
I drove him home, his little sister and his little brother stood in the door when I called from Jimin's phone that I was dropping him off. I put the GPS on his phone and drove there, his brother helped me to half-carry Jimin into his room and left us alone. I took his shoes off, his dress shirt, and ended up cursing at myself. Jimin smirked.  
  
"We're not even together and already staring at my body like that?" he chuckled and pulled me down onto him. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smacked his chest.  
  
"First of all, respect your hyung. Second, I'm trying to get you in clean clothes so that you won't stink your bed of alcohol you irresponsible shithead," I glared at him despite my flustered state.  
  
He pecked my lips and smiled, "Stay with me... just for tonight. Please?"   
  
My heart rammed in my chest and sighed, "Just for tonight."  
  
He smiled and hugged me tighter, turning on his side until I was lying beside him on the bed and pulled me closer to him, tangling his legs with mine and burying his nose in my hair and kissed my temple.  
  
"I love you," that was all he said and drifted to his dreamland.


	17. Dark Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! (and I made sure this was long to apologize!)

**_Fluffy's POV_ **

  
  
I kept staring at the watch in my nightstand, unable to sleep even though I already knew where Yoongi was. I sighed and decided to just stand up and check on Mark once more, after all, he already ate Dinner not so long ago. I went to get a robe and walked to my closet and set aside my hanging clothes and pressed the unnoticeable bump in my walking closet and the door opened. I sighed and walked inside to then realize that Mark had fallen asleep on his chair. I felt guilt rise in my chest but I tried to ignore it, recalling our earlier conversation when I went to feed him.  
  
"You know, it's not so bad," he told me.  
  
"What's not so bad? You're basically kidnapped, you should be losing your marbles," I chuckled and he did the same.  
  
"I meant that it's not so bad to be with you guys. Sure, I'm tied down and blindfolded, but if it were some other people seeking for money, it would have been worse, would it not? You guys would be starving me to death or beating me unconscious. You know what I mean? Sort of like in the movies that are played at the cinema," he explained.  
  
I went quiet and just stuffed his mouth with the kimchi that I made earlier, I was trying to gain some time to think, but nothing came to mind, I didn't know what to tell him, nor did I know what to ask him more about, but one question did manage to escape my mouth.  
  
"Don't you miss home?" I asked him.  
  
He scoffed, "What home?"  
  
That took me by surprise, "What do you mean what home, your home, to your family?"  
  
"Again... what family?" he said with a tone of sarcasm in it.  
  
"Wait... so... you don't get along with your family members?" I asked him.  
  
"Why do you suddenly feel so sad?" he asked.  
  
"It's just that..." I shook my head, "Never mind, did they treated you bad?"  
  
"It's not that they treated me bad, they just ignored me once I told them that I didn't want to be Jackson's friend anymore, but they forced me to stay by his side without my will. Threatened me to throw me out if I were to defriend him. It's hard when your family depends so much on a friendship just for their business and not for an honest friendship. You know what I mean?" Mark told me.  
  
"Why didn't you want to be Jackson's friend anymore?" I asked.  
  
"Girl, you know what he was, I didn't want to be involved with a bully like him. I hate bullies, they disgust me. And being with Jackson was only making me feel with so much regret and uneasiness. How every boy or girl that I used to be nice to throw me dirty looks and accuse me of being just like him. My old friends left me because of him. I liked them because with them I learned what true friendship was, and... Jackson, he..." Mark started to shake from that moment. "He gave me a strong drink and raped me... I really wanted to help Yoongi... I know how horrible that feels. I had to live with that whenever I saw him and just bear with him touching me and doing things to me whenever the other boys weren't around because he didn't want to be teased that he was gay..."  
  
Mark started to sob recalling his memories. I wrapped my arms around him and soothe him, I went over to my counter where I had some liquids that I was working on for calming down the nerves and gave some to him mixed with water so that slowly, he would calm down meanwhile letting it all out.  
  
I felt like I had been run over by a truck of emotions, so Yoongi wasn't the only one who suffered because of Jackson, but Mark had to live with him being around and making him suffer for far too long.  
  
"That's why I felt so relieved when I heard he died..." he whispered.  
  
"Because you wouldn't have to feel dirty anymore?" I asked.  
  
"No, because he died the way he deserved most," he told me. "With a lot of pain and being left to pieces as he did to my confidence and my dignity."  
  
"I'm so sorry Mark. If I should've known I would've done something about it!" I ran my fingers through his hair to calm him down, but I think that the liquid I made was calming him down now, he wasn't hysterically crying like he was a couple of seconds ago.  
  
"Whatever you gave me made me feel so at peace, what was it? Stress reliever cold tea?" he asked.  
  
"No, just something I came up with. I was doing some research since Yoongi sometimes has his episodes of emotional stress and he doesn't seem to be able to calm down unless he cries himself to sleep. But now that I know it works with you being my little experiment, now I can guarantee that it will work on him as well," I told him.  
  
"Wait... you make things?" he asked.  
  
"Who do you think designs the new iPhones and other popular smartphones?" I asked him.  
  
"Wow... I- I don't know what to say, is that why the car you pulled me to looked so expensive?" he asked.  
  
"You mean Yoongi's car? Yeah, I bought it for him on his birthday when I was starting to gain serious money," I told him. "That's why I don't rely on my parents for money, I'm doing well by myself, I just have to finish this last year of High School and I'll be focusing on my projects for the future."  
  
"Wow, you're really clever," he told me.  
  
I chuckled, "That and really dangerous."  
  
"Indeed, I didn't even think it was a trap when you appeared in the club. Your beauty is deadly as it is hidden behind such an angelic face. But like I thought some time ago. Sometimes pretty faces hide a dark truth," he chuckled and I laughed with him.  
  
"Wow, you should be a philosopher," I told him.  
  
"I'm a poet, what are you talking about?!" he laughed and for once, I felt very at ease with him. He definitely wasn't like Jackson or Jinyoung, he was the total opposite from them all.  
  
I ruffled his hair and giggled. I finished feeding him and he told me that he had to use the bathroom. I covered my face with my face mask and untied him. To my surprise, he didn't attempt to push me and make a run for it. Rather he asked if he could take the blindfold off and gave it to me.  
  
"Hold it for me so that you can put it back on, okay?" he smiled sweetly at me.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked back.  
  
"Aren't you gonna make a run for it or something?" I asked.  
  
"Why would I do that? I trust you and Yoongi that you guys will take care of me, now if you excuse me, where is the bathroom in this place?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me, I'll let you use mine from upstairs," I told him and he followed behind me.  
  
"Can you please cleanse my wounds once I'm done using the toilet? My wrists and ankles hurt," he told me.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll take care of that," I told him.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled as he went inside the bathroom and did what he had to do. "Ah, that was nice, and wow... you weren't joking when you told me that you were making serious money with what you make."  
  
"Duh, being a genius is good for you," I rolled my eyes at him and went inside the bathroom. "Take a seat on the little couch in front of my bed, I'll treat your wounds now."  
  
"Alright," it was all he said and waited for me until I came back with the box where I had the first aid kit.  
  
I sat beside him and started to treat his wounds, he hissed when I put some alcohol to his wrists and I apologized, he told me it was okay, but then I could see how hard he was trying to not make a noise and just endure the pain meanwhile I treated his wrists. I wrapped them with gauze wrap and then he put his caps on my thighs and smugly looked at me. I laughed and shook my head, treating him and seeing how hard he was trying to keep that smile on his lips once more. I wrapped them with the gauze wrap and checked his stitches in which Yoongi made for him to not bleed.  
  
"Do you want me to put some glue there instead of having the stitches? After all, when it heals, there won't be stitch marks anymore and it'll only leave a little line as a scar," I told him.  
  
"Would that be fine by you?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged, "I've seen things, so why not?"  
  
"Then, okay, if Yoongi won't get mad at you, that is," he mused.  
  
"If anything, he's like a child. He won't get mad at me for my decisions," I rolled my eyes at him.  
  
"Sort of like a baby boy?" he asked.  
  
"Kind of like a baby boy," I grinned and he laughed.  
  
"So you're the one to take care of him and he's just... like a child to you?" he asked.  
  
"I've always taken care of him, whenever he came from school beaten and broken, I was the one to treat his wounds and bruises and dislocated bones," I rose my eyebrows.  
  
Mark looked down and apologized, "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all cool now, I guess. I mean, after all, now we take care of one another and we know where to find one another in case one of us doesn't come back home," I told him.  
  
"You sound like a mother," he told me.  
  
"Well, that's because I have a mothering side. Every girl has it, even if they don't have a child on their own, they can act like it with their friends," I told him.  
  
"That's true, I've seen something like that in our High School years," he told me.  
  
"Well, then you must know what I'm talking about," I grinned behind my mask.  
  
"Is that why you beat us up when we first met you?" he asked.  
  
"How do you know it was me?" I asked.  
  
"It's kinda obvious, in the club you beat three men and when you were younger you beat seven men and made them run because they were scared of a little girl," he chuckled.  
  
I scratched the nape of my neck and coughed, "Well then, I feel exposed."  
  
"Though you're prettier than before," he poked my cheek and I felt my face burning up.  
  
"Yeah right," I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. "I got 'prettier'." I quoted with my fingers.  
  
"You're right, I'm wrong," he chuckled. "You're disgustingly gorgeous."  
  
"Aish!" I pushed him off of me and he laughed without a care at my flustered state. "I hate you."  
  
"You know deep down that you love me," he teased.  
  
"Well, you want me to take those stitches off or what?!" I glared at him.  
  
"Alright, I'll stop it then," he got serious and asked me. "Can you please take the stitches off and make me look more handsome?"  
  
"You little- okay, fine, FINE!" I got up and signaled to him to follow behind me and we went back to the underground-behind-my-walk-in-closet basement and sat him up in my computer chair as I carefully took off the stitches and got my glue to put some on his cuts and fanned them with my hands so that it would seal fast. After I was done with the one on his face I went for the one on his thigh and repeated the action until it was safe to say that it sealed.  
  
"Thank you, now you can tie me back up," he got up and put his hands in the armrest of the chair and his heels against the legs of the chair.  
  
"Take a break, Yoongi won't be here and he wouldn't come inside my room unless he knows I'm in danger," I told him.  
  
"And I not danger?" he asked.  
  
"You're too nice to be a danger," I told him. "Good night Mark, rest well."  
  
And so, he lays there like that wooden chair was a comfortable chair. It's not and it makes me feel bad that he had to sleep in such an uncomfortable chair. I sighed and closed the door once more. Mark is too nice to look like a bully, and he was right, all his friends left him because he was hanging around with the wrong people.

 


	18. Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got confused, forgot to post chapter 16 before 17, kick my ass! I AM SO SORRY!

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

  
  
I felt so comfortable wrapped in these arms. I felt so secure them being around me. I snuggled closer to whoever was holding onto me and my nose rubbed against another one, I smiled and inhaled deeply. Since when does Fluffy wear cologne? I snickered at the thought of her wearing cologne and decided to open my eyes to find my little laughter die as soon as it started. I don't remember being in his house. I slowly removed his and untangled my legs from his. So slowly, I rolled to the other side of the bed, onto the edge and set both of my feet down. I sighed in relief but was short lived when suddenly Jimin groaned and I cursed under my breath.  
  
I had to think fast, but he was faster. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked at me, "Hyung... where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going home, my sister will be worried if I don't show up at home by this time," I told him.  
  
"I'll drive you home," he told me.  
  
"It's fine Jimin, I'll just ask her to pick me up," I told him. I wanted to get out, as in, right now. I turned and to my very dismay and slow self that was still a little sleep-drunk, I didn't notice when he got off the bed and held my wrist softly.  
  
"That's great, let's go eat breakfast before you go," he smiled and I felt my blood boiling in my face.  
  
"It's fine, I'll just eat at ho-"  
  
"I insist, my siblings aren't up yet since it's 5:21 AM, so I have time to prepare Breakfast and then get ready for my job. Will you help me with Breakfast, please hyung?" Jimin asked.  
  
I bit my lower lip, I fidget my fingers, thinking hard. At last, I sighed and just nodded. It's not like he would hurt me, right? He didn't hurt me physically back then, so why should I be scared?  
  
"Sure, I'll help you," I told him.  
  
I cursed at myself and he smiled at me ever so lovingly. I looked away and just headed out of his room, I knew he was enjoying seeing me all flustered just with a glance of his face. I knew it all too well, just like good old times. But now... I don't know what to do? Do I forgive him? Do we start once again? Are we still friends?  
  
I felt him walk behind me and back-hugged me. He kissed my shoulder and I felt so vulnerable, too exposed for my taste. I didn't want things awkward or anything, so I just kept walking with him smiling like a fool.  
  
 _Do you want me to help?_  he asked.  
  
 _Please, this is too much for me to take in..._  I confessed to him.  
  
 _I know, now come rest, I'll take your place and explain everything to you at home,_  he told me.  
  
 _Thank you, YoonDae..._  and with that, I felt how spots of black blurred my vision and I felt so tired and sleepy, before I knew it, Jimin was holding me in his arms and me falling into a deep slumber once more.  
  
  
  
 ** _Jimin's POV_**

  
  
"Agust hyung?" I asked, feeling how he was walking sloppily and slowly.  
  
He wasn't answering me and then his legs gave up on him. I felt him firmly, I was starting to panic and his eyes were closing, was he sick? Was he okay? I carried him back to my room and he slowly woke up once more, smiling ever so carelessly at me and giggling at my worried face.  
  
"You look so funny," he told me.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, putting my hand on his forehead, his temperature was fine, so no fever.  
  
He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, "I'm fine, okay? Don't worry, just got a little dizzy, that's all."  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked and he sat up, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me on top of him and kissed my cheeks.  
  
"Did that answer your question?" he asked, rubbing his nose against mine, making me feel calm.  
  
I sighed in content and nodded, "Yeah, but I'm still gonna keep an eye on you. Now let's go and make some food for the kids."  
  
"Kids? Did we adopt?" he asked, smirking and chuckling.  
  
I felt my face heat up and I chuckled with him, "You're so unfair."  
  
"And so are you," he told me. "Who allowed you to be this cute, eh?"  
  
"No one, I just am," I joked and he laughed a little.  
  
"So... what are we now? Ar we still close friends or... do you want to start over?" he asked so suddenly.  
  
"Um, uh-"  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to answer now, just asking," he smiled and we headed to go to the kitchen and we started cooking.  
  
Agust was doing the pancakes and I was doing the eggs. I turned around, originally to ask him a question but then he put some pancake mix on my cheek and laughed at my reaction. I felt so off-guard, I didn't even realize when he got so close and did his evil plan in staining my face.  
  
"How dare you?!" I quickly turned off the eggs and chased after him, circling the table and laughed at each other.  
  
"Yah, I'm your hyung!" he protested.  
  
"Not anymore," I said and jumped up to the table and he screamed as he went to my living room, me following behind him.  
  
I managed to tackle him to a couch and hold his arms above his head, pinning his arms in the armrest. Agust giggled and I smiled. Everything went quiet, I stared at him and he stared back, his cheeks flushed with the little exercise we did earlier and from laughing. I didn't even think it twice, I smiled and pecked his lips. I felt pure bliss, having him right here with me, being able to express myself freely, and him not pushing me away.  
  
"Can you do that again?" Agust asked.  
  
"But then that would mean that we're not close friends, that would mean we're something more," I joked.  
  
He closed his eyes, his long eyelashes brushing his pink tint cheeks.  
  
  
  
 ** _Yoongi's POV_**

  
  
  
 _What do I tell him? Do you want to be with him or not? Do you want to forgive him and just... accept his feelings in return or not?_  YoonDae asked me.  
  
 _I'll take it from here then, okay? Thank you, YoonDae. I'll talk to him,_  and with that, I woke up from my slumber and opened my eyes to find Jimin admiring my features.  
  
My lips curving into an awkward smile and asked him, "Can you repeat the question?"  
  
Jimin smirked and leaned on my left ear and whispered, "Agust hyung... would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"What...?" I asked, feeling how the air in my lungs escaped in each second that passed by, my eyes growing wide with shock.  
  
He pulled back and smiled sweetly, "Would you like to wake up every morning with me? Would you like to cuddle when I come home at night? Would you want to share a life with me, hyung?"  
  
My heart raced in my chest, my breath unsteady and suddenly feeling my hidden feelings surfacing from the bottom of my emotionless face and spilled down my face, feeling overwhelmed by the questions. I moved my lips, but my voice failed to voice out what I wanted to say, so I nodded. Jimin then smiled so wide that it must have hurt his face, he kissed me.  
  
 _Yes,_  I told him mentally even though he would not respond back.  
  
 _Be happy with him, okay?_  
  
 _I will YoonDae, thank you for helping me._  
  
I tried to kiss him back, I wasn't much of a good kisser, and to be true, this was my first kiss. I don't know how any kisses YoonDae and Jimin shared, but this was my first kiss. My chest swelling from the sudden contact of his soft and pulp lips against mine.

  
  
"Jimin hyung, the eggs- Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!"  
  
We suddenly parted our lips and Jimin quickly got off of me and letting go of my hands that were above my head. I flushed in embarrassment and hid my face in my hands.  
  
"D-don't worry JiHyun-ah, it's okay," Jimin chuckled nervously.  
  
"J-Jimin hyung, I'm really sorry! I didn't know! Hyung, you too please forgive me!" JiHyun apologized.  
  
"I-it's okay. D-don't worry, okay?" I looked down as I put my hands down as I sat up and quickly rushed to the kitchen and turned off the fire from the eggs and realized that the pancakes got burned too.  
  
I put that pancake aside for me to eat and put more to make more pancakes before Jimin's little sister came down to eat. I flipped the pancakes and once I was done, I checked the eggs and made sure that they were eatable. They weren't that burned, so they were still eatable. Jimin took out four plates and I quickly put the pancakes and the eggs on the smaller plates and served them on the table. Jimin served Orange juice and Miu came down all dressed for school and she smiled at me.  
  
"It smells good, did you make these pancakes Oppa?" Miu asked me.  
  
"Y-yes, I did, please eat well," I smiled at her lightly and she giggled.  
  
"I bet they're delicious!" she quickly sat down and the rest of us followed.  
  
"Jimin hyung, are you going to work?" JiHyun asked.  
  
Jimin nodded, "Yes, I will."  
  
"Ah, so before you leave, I gotta let you know that I have a project, the boys and I will be working on it on the College's Library, so I might not be here for Dinner. Just a heads up, okay?" JiHyun told him.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know JiHyun-ah, please be careful once you guys finish or call me to pick you up, okay?" Jimin told him.  
  
"Sure thing hyung," JiHyun smiled and then turned to me, "Hyung, are you not going to eat?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I will," my cheeks flushed at the sudden attention, and me sitting beside Jimin was not helping, he chuckled and I lightly kicked him from under the table and he laughed.  
  
"I love you too, Agust hyung," he purposely kissed my right cheek and Miu stared at us with plate-eyes.  
  
"Can you not do that?" I asked him in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Are you guys... together?" Miu asked.  
  
Before I could answer Jimin beat me to it, "Miu, JiHyun, he's not only my long lost best friend but just a couple of minutes back we decided to finally make it official. So yes Miu, we're together."  
  
"Oh, no wonder why you rejected all of those hoes, they don't deserve you anyway," Miu kept eating and I stared at Jimin with shock written all over my face and he smirked.  
  
"You're right Miu-ah, they don't deserve me," Jimin pecked my lips and Miu giggled at my reaction, I pushed Jimin as he laughed and I crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"I thought we were eating, not making out in front of children," I retorted.  
  
"I mean, it's not like I involved my tongue," he said jokingly and I smacked his arm, feeling how my whole face got too hot.  
  
Miu laughed and JiHyun choked on a piece of pancake he had put into his mouth and was about to swallow until Jimin said that little tease. I was about to smack his arm again but he grabbed my hand and kissed it, I sighed and just decided to just let him be. Not that I didn't like it, it's just that too many emotions tend to sometimes drain me.  
  
After Breakfast, Jimin took me with him to his room and locked the door. I gulped and he started to undress from his clothes from what I guess was last night. I turned away as he changed to his police officer uniform and I heard him coming to me. He pulled me up from my seat and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
I flushed as I put my arms on his shoulders and he looked at me with such love written all over his face and admiration that I broke eye contact and he slowly kissed me, pulling me closer. An innocent kiss then turned into a passionate one, I felt my heart fluttering ever so lightly in my chest, making me feel tingles in my stomach and taking me to another place in which humans refer to euphoria. Jimin bit my lower lip, I gasped from the pleasuring pain and opened my eyes to find him staring right back into mine. My cheeks were tinted red by now. He took this chance to get his tongue in my mouth and brushed it against mine.  
  
I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and he started to sway us from side to side, I closed my eyes again and let myself lose into the feeling, kissing him back as much as I could. I was still inexperienced for love, I didn't even know how to properly kiss back, but Jimin didn't say anything. I was happy. This time, I was the one who broke the kiss to breathe.  
  
"I love you," Jimin whispered against my lips.  
  
"I'm scared," I told him, suddenly remembering everything that I have done.  
  
"Why? Why are you scared? Tell me," he whispered sweetly.  
  
"I don't want to lose you because of my past mistakes," I felt my chest hurt as each word escaped my mouth.  
  
"They don't matter to me, what matter is that you're here with me, where I can protect you," he told me.  
  
"Promise me that you'll never let go of me," I told him, surprised at my sudden demand.  
  
"Kill me if I ever do," he kissed me once more, but his words just brought more pain in my chest. I would never hurt him, never him.  
  
"I love you," I told him.  
  
"I love you more," he told me.  
  
There was a knock in the door and Jimin sighed, his irritation radiating off of him.  
  
"Jimin Oppa, we need to go now or else we'll be late for school!" Miu told him.  
  
Jimin and I chuckled, "Okay, wait for me in my car, I'll be there."  
  
Jimin the grabbed his car's keys and opened the doors from the little remote controller, "We should go, I'll leave you at your house after I left Miu and JiHyun at their schools."  
  
I nodded and he wrapped his right arm around my waist and unlocked the door to then go downstairs and outside to his car. JiHyun and Miu sat in the back and I sat beside Jimin in the Passenger's seat. Jimin drove Miu to her School and I noticed that it was the same school Fluffy was going to as well.  
  
"Ah, my little sister will be here soon," I told him.  
  
"Wait, she drives?" Jimin asked me.  
  
"Of course, she's eighteen, she has her driver's license," I told him.  
  
I then saw her car and pointed at it, "It's that one."  
  
She got out and Jimin looked back at me with a look of disbelief, "That's your little sister?!"  
  
"Wait, so my tutor is YOUR sister?" Miu asked.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah, she took me in with my Hyung when I was younger, she took care of me, but unfortunately, things happen and he got into a bad car accident and died. Ever since then, she has always been with me. She's the one I talked to you about, remember Jimin?"  
  
"Holy Jesus, I never knew it was her!" he told me.  
  
I chuckled, "Well, Miu-ah, will you tell my sister that I said 'Hi'?"  
  
"No need for that Noodle," I heard Fluffy say, I turned around and she smiled. "Good morning."  
  
I smiled my gummy smile and laughed a little, "Hello there, Fluffy."  
  
"Yah, Miu-ah, let's go, I'll leave you at your classroom," Fluffy said and Miu got off.  
  
"Sure thing Unnie!" Miu joined her and I looked at a certain guy approach Fluffy, wrapping his arms around her waist and I felt something in me turn in alarm. Fluffy turned to look at me and saw my face, she smiled and waved it off, mouthing to me that she had it all in control. She stepped on the guy's foot and he whined in pain, Miu and her walking side by side meanwhile Jimin laughed.  
  
"She's a tough one," he said.  
  
"And scary," JiHyun added.  
  
"Nah, that's my little sister to you guys," I smiled and Jimin drove off to leave JiHyun in his college, who was greeted by his friends and Jimin asked me the direction of my house, I put it on his phone's GPS and he drove according to the direction.  
  
"Wait, why is it in the middle of a forest?" Jimin asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Just for security measures according to Fluffy."  
  
"Wow, when you told me she defended you, you were not joking," he told me.  
  
"She just... cares a lot for my well being. She would literally move a mountain just to see me safe and secure," I looked down at my lap.  
  
"I'm happy you have someone who takes really good care of you and makes sure that you're safe, wouldn't want anyone to hurt you as well," Jimin grabbed one of my hands and squeezed my hand a little.  
  
I smiled, "Me too. But now I have two who will take care of me."  
  
"Indeed... my love."

**Author's Note:**

> So for those wondering about the Yoonmin AU- "How to Save a Life"(Let's call it 'HSL' for short), I have been planning the plot, but there are just thoughts. Since my Google+ account will be deleted in a period of 10 months, I've been thinking of writing everything in here and putting all my stories here.
> 
> Thing is, I will miss all my friends that I've made there. They have supported me to post this on different sites for other people to enjoy and told me to keep writing and that if someone sends me hate for what I write, to ignore them and to keep going because my stories are not what they make it seem, that I just have a different style of writing and I use my words to my own will even if the vocabulary is not complex to understand. I'm sad for a lot of reasons: One, they are shutting down Google+. Two, I will lose my friends that have been with me for 3 years now. Third, they are also rumored to be deleting Hangouts(where you can either chat with someone privately or make a group chat). And last, some don't have other social media in order to stay in touch and live far away from the USA.
> 
> So please, bear with me. For the "HSL"(How to Save a Life), this is my little spoiler alert. Jimin and Yoongi stay in touch for a short period of time after he moved to the US, but suddenly Jimin stops texting him, or facetime him all of a sudden and finds out that his phone number or other social media accounts have been un-used and not active ever since.
> 
> With that being said, thank you for stopping by and for reading! I love you guys and even though I normally write short notes, I hope you guys realize that sometimes I'm in a rush and that I don't want you guys to wait for long. Have an amazing day/night and eat well!


End file.
